Paris wa Akiiro
by Mademoiselle Lillie
Summary: Aline é uma estudante em Paris e que em uma agradável tarde de sexta-feira vê sua vida sofrer uma reviravolta ao ver um homem de longos cabelos loiros entrar no café em que estava.
1. I Vendredi

**Título:** Paris wa Akiiro

**Autora:** Mademoiselle Lillie.

**Banda:** Versailles.

**Casal:** Kamijo x ?

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Romance/Lemon/AU/self-inserction (é assim que se escreve?XD)

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Versailles não me pertence, se me pertencesse estaria faturando horrores hj!XD Amélie, Nino e os outros personagens de "O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain" também não me pertencem, pertencem a Jean Pierre Jeunet.

**Sinopse:** Aline é uma estudante brasileira em Paris e em uma agradável tarde de sexta-feira vê sua vida sofrer uma reviravolta ao ver um homem de longos cabelos loiros entrar no café.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Paris wa Akiiro**

**I – Vendredi:**

Estava eu sentada no Deux Moulins, bebericando um café e fazendo planos para o fim de semana, afinal fazia mais de um mês que eu havia chegado à Paris para estudar e ainda não tinha ido visitar os pontos turísticos da cidade, principalmente o Château de Versailles que era meu sonho.

Meu orientador resolvera dar-me esse fim de semana de folga depois de, em uma conversa informal ficar sabendo que eu ainda não havia feito o _tour_ pela cidade pela falta de tempo (ele queria o quê?! Me mandou ler trocentos livros e fichá-los!!)

Estava sentada na mesa com um monte de folhetos de Paris e um que para mim era especial: o do Château de Versailles, chegava a sonhar com o dia de conhecê-lo e pelo jeito seria amanhã mesmo!! \o/

Pedi mais um café a garçonete e continuei analisando o folheto.

- _Merci_, Amélie! – respondi a ela ao trazer-me o café.

Conhecia a todos do Deux Moulins, pois acabara me tornando um dos clientes habituais do lugar: _Madame_ Suzanne, mancando depois de um acidente a cavalo; Gina, a outra garçonete sempre sorridente; Hipólito, o poeta frustrado (até já li os poemas dele!); Joseph, o cara doido com o gravador; Georgette, a hipocondríaca da tabacaria; a adorável Amélie, sempre simpática com todos e seu namorado Nino que sempre vinha buscá-la todo dia (aliás, os dois formam um lindo casal!).

Estava absorta na leitura dos folhetos e preparando meu roteiro, quando vejo um homem entrando no café e dirigindo-se imediatamente a tabacaria, pedindo um maço de Salem Pianíssimo, coisa que, aliás, acabou me chamando a atenção, além dele mesmo.

Ele era alto, tinha longos cabelos loiros cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usava óculos escuros e estava muito bem vestido, tinha traços marcantes e lábios bem delineados - em resumo, ele era lindo! - não sei por quanto tempo fiquei o observando até que ele me pegou o "secando", senti minhas bochechas vermelhas e rapidamente voltei meus olhos para os folhetos a minha frente.

Nisso acabei não vendo o sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios.

Morrendo de vergonha, tentava a todo custo prestar a atenção no que tinha a minha frente, quando de repente percebo que alguém parou a meu lado, qual não foi minha surpresa quando ao levantar os olhos, vejo diante de mim o loiro, sorridente:

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou-me ele em francês com um leve sotaque indefinido.

- Claro fique a vontade! – respondi meio sem jeito - Desculpe a bagunça!

Recolhi a bagunça que havia feito em cima da mesa, juntando os folhetos que tinha espalhado antes e os deixando empilhados num canto da mesa, próximo a janela.

- Tudo bem! Te atrapalho? Vejo que está ocupada.

- Não, que é isso! Estava apenas planejando meu fim de semana.

Nesse momento Amélie aproxima-se da mesa:

- O que vai querer, _monsieur_?

- Um café puro, por favor. – respondeu ele à sorridente garçonete.

Amélie voltando-se para mim:

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa _mademoiselle_ Aline?

- Vou querer mais uma xícara de café e um _Petit Gateau_ de chocolate daqueles que só _Madame_ _Suzanne_ sabe fazer!

- Tudo bem _mademoiselle_, já o trago! Não querendo ser intrometida, mas já se decidiu por onde vai começar? Nossa cidade tem lugares belíssimos para se visitar, principalmente para alguém que vem pela primeira vez.

- Ainda estou pensando por onde começar e, tudo bem, não se preocupe não é intromissão nenhuma.

Percebo que ele me olha com interesse enquanto falo com Amélie, até que ele me pergunta, surpreso:

- Você não é daqui?!

- Eu, daqui? Hahahaha Não!! Eu sou brasileira e estou aqui a estudos a mais ou menos um mês e ainda não tive tempo de conhecer a cidade. Mas, por que a surpresa?

- É que seu francês é perfeito e pareceu-me estar falando com uma legítima parisiense, além do fato de parecer tão à vontade com todos aqui.

- Quanto ao meu francês parecer perfeito tomarei como elogio, pois estudei muito, mas ainda acho que tenho um pouco de sotaque ao ver um francês falando. Quanto a me sentir à vontade aqui, é que todos são muito gentis e me deixaram super à vontade, aliás, a vizinhança aqui é maravilhosa!

- Seu francês é muito bom também, mas percebo que não é daqui, tal como eu, pois tem um leve sotaque que eu não soube identificar. – continuei sorrindo.

- Sou japonês, e estudo francês há alguns anos e confesso que amo essa língua.

- Japonês! Que interessante! Por isso que seu sotaque não me parecia estranho!

- Mas por que não lhe parecia estranho o sotaque?

- É que estudei japonês no Brasil e para treinar meu ouvido eu ouvia e ainda ouço música japonesa e em muitas dessas músicas que ouço sempre há algo em francês ou em inglês junto, então já estou um pouco acostumada com o sotaque.

- Hum... – concorda o estranho.

- Oh me desculpe! Como sou avoada!! Meu nome é Aline! Qual é o seu?

- Eu me chamo Youji! Muito prazer _mademoiselle_ Aline! – disse me estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é meu, _monsieur_ Youji! Agora que estamos devidamente apresentados, você está aqui a trabalho ou a passeio, quer dizer, se não for muita indiscrição minha. – pergunto meio encabulada

- Ambos! – respondeu sorrindo, aliás, que sorriso! – Vim adiantar algumas coisas para meus colegas que chegam semana que vem e ai aproveito para visitar o Château de Versailles.

- Vai visitar Versailles é? Eu estou em dúvida se vou primeiro lá ou se visito os pontos turísticos de Paris, mas acho que vou ao Château! Esse tem sido meu sonho desde que comecei a minha faculdade! – falei empolgada.

- Em que você é formada? – perguntou, curioso.

- Em história! - respondo feliz – e agora estou aqui pra fazer minha pós na Sorbonne.

- Em que parte da História pretende se especializar?

- Revolução Francesa! Amo essa época e que lugar melhor para se estudar Revolução Francesa que na França? Eu... – nesse momento começa a tocar "Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru", peço licença e atendo o meu celular que era de onde vinha a música.

"– _Oi mãe! Tudo bem sim! Aqui é lindo! Amanhã mesmo quero ver se saio pra conhecer a cidade!"_

"– _Não, eu não saio de casa sem levar um casaco e um guarda-chuva!"_

"– _Tá, diz pro pai que to morrendo de saudades dele e que daqui uns dias vou mandar uma garrafa de vinho que eu vi e que sei que ele vai gostar!"_

"– _Tchau, um beijão pra todos e amo muito vocês!"_ – me despeço de minha mãe com os olhos marejados.

Apesar dele estar com os óculos escuros, percebo que ele olha interessado para mim:

- Me desculpe, mas era minha mãe ao telefone, ela sempre me liga quando pode. – falei encabulada.

- Não tem do que se desculpar! Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta: que música é essa do seu celular? Ela não me parece estranha...

- Ah essa é uma musica de uma banda que eu gosto muito e que infelizmente não existe mais, é uma versão feita a partir de uma abertura de uma série de Tv que amo!^.^ Aliás, foi graças a essa série que escolhi no que iría trabalhar e por isso estou estudando aqui! Mas por quê, mal lhe pergunte? Você a conhece?

Nesse momento ele tira os óculos escuros, sorrindo:

- É que eu queria confirmar uma coisa que estava pensando, se não era apenas uma coincidência!

- Na-não pode ser! - Gaguejo, o rosto vermelho feito pimentão.- Kamijo-sama!! O.O - "Como é que eu não percebi isso! ."

"Ai Meu Deus! O que q eu faço agora!" Pensei enquanto ele continuava a me olhar, sorrindo.

- Eu... Hum...- "Que vergonha! . Não consigo falar nada! Daqui a pouco ele vai achar que sou retardada!".

Ele pareceu perceber meu desconforto e ficou ali me olhando, com seus olhos gentis e sorriso franco. "Se eu já não fosse fã dele, com certeza viraria agora! *¬*"

Depois de alguns minutos, consegui falar algo coerente:

- Desculpe meu estado, mas não é todo dia que temos nosso ídolo tomando café conosco! – falei vermelha, com os olhos fixos em minhas mãos que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Não é preciso se desculpar, eu entendo sua surpresa! Mas por favor, tente me ver como o homem que lhe chamou a atenção e não como o cantor, tá? – falou, piscando o olho.

- Foi tão visível assim? – pergunto querendo um buraco pra me enfiar e ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- Hum...digamos que sim! – falou rindo – Não, eu estou brincando! É que estou acostumado a ser reconhecido na rua e percebo logo que estão me observando. – falou sério, e logo depois pegou minha mão - Mas a forma com que você me olhava era diferente da forma como as fãs geralmente me olham, você me viu como o homem e não como o cantor, tanto que conversou comigo normalmente e confesso que gostei disso.

- Hontou ni? – pergunto, erguendo meus olhos.

Nesse momento Amélie retorna trazendo nossos pedidos:

- Aqui está _mademoiselle_ Aline, seu café e o _Petit Gateau_ de chocolate que pediu! – falou colocando-os a minha frente

- E aqui está o seu café, _monsieur_...?

- Kamijo.

- _Oui_, _monsieur_ _Kamijô_, aqui está seu café! Posso ajudá-los em mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto é só, _mademoiselle_! – respondeu-lhe sorrindo.

- Então, você gosta de Rosa de Versailles. Mas não foi por minha causa né? – ele me perguntou

- Gosto sim, aliás, amo, mas eu já conhecia a série e o mangá muito antes de ter ouvido falar em Lareine. – respondo olhando para a rua, ainda sem coragem de fitá-lo – Eu me lembro bem de quando vi uma foto sua vestido de Géremy numa Ichiban do início de 2000, lembro que pensei "Ele deve ser fã da Oscar, pois a roupa que ele tá vestindo parece a farda dela!"

- Tempos depois uma amiga minha me falou que você tinha feito uma música pra Oscar, aí confesso que tive um treco! A essas alturas eu já tinha ouvido algumas músicas suas e tinha gostado delas e quando minha amiga me falou isso, virei fã de carteirinha! – respondo finalmente o olhando, ainda vermelha.

- Hum... Quer dizer que virou minha fã só porque eu gostava de Rosa de Versailles? – perguntou com olhar magoado e fazendo biquinho

- Sim... Quer dizer, não!!!! Eu... – "Ai Meu Deus, me atrapalhei toda de novo!" Corando enquanto ele ria.

- Não precisa ficar assim! Eu fiz isso só pra ver se você relaxava.

- O quê!? - falei surpresa

- Eu já disse que eu quero que me vejas como homem e não como o cantor de quem é fã, por favor! – me pediu com cara de cachorro abandonado, novamente segurando minha mão – "Ai, assim também é covardia! ."

-Tá, eu vou tentar! Mas se eu estiver sendo chata, por favor, me avise! Às vezes acabo me empolgando e perco a noção das coisas!

- Pode deixar!- respondeu piscando olho – Em todo caso eu posso te atirar no Sena!

- O quê!? – falei apavorada.

- Eu to brincando! Eu jamais faria isso a uma dama! – respondeu galante. – Mas voltando então, você é brasileira e veio pra cá pra estudar a Revolução Francesa e...

- Sim, vim porque achei que era o melhor a fazer, afinal aqui posso "sentir" o clima andando pelas ruas antigas de Paris e claro, visitando Versailles, além de poder encontrar livros de todos os pensadores da época e... – comecei a falar empolgada.

- Seu café está esfriando! – cortou ao perceber que eu não havia tocado no café ainda.

- Ah... é! Eu disse que quando me empolgo perco a noção! – falei sem jeito.

- Tudo bem! É sinal que gosta do que faz! – respondeu, rindo do meu embaraço.

- E gosto mesmo! – respondi num muxoxo

- Não precisa ficar brava! Eu não estou debochando de ti ou do teu trabalho, mas é que você fica uma graça encabulada! – falou charmoso.

- Ano, Kamijo-sama...

- Por favor, me chame de Youji.

- Ok...Y-Youji. Então, está aqui a trabalho? Veio fazer algum show aqui?

- Sim e não!

- Como assim? Sim e não? O.o

- Ué, você me fez duas perguntas e eu lhe dei duas respostas! – falou zombeteiro.

- Hum...

- Falando sério, nós vamos filmar um clipe no Château de Versailles na semana que vem e eu então quis vir antes pra ver quais seriam as melhores locações pro clipe, além de poder visitá-lo e apreciá-lo como se deve, mas não vamos fazer show aqui dessa vez.

- Ah tá! É um belo lugar para um clipe mesmo! – falei.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, nem percebi as horas passando de tão agradável que estava a conversa então, enquanto dava uma garfada no _Petit Gateau_, percebi que ele me olhava fixamente:

- Que foi? Tô com chocolate no rosto?

- Não, é que eu queria saber se poderia me dar um pedaço do bolo pra provar. – pediu manhoso

- Hã...claro! – concordei lhe estendendo o garfo e o prato.

- Não, por favor! Eu quero só uma garfada! Gostaria que você me de-se ela.

- Tá, tudo bem! – concordei enquanto ele abocanhava o pedaço de bolo que eu servira.

- Hum... Que delícia! – gemeu, de olhos fechados, ciente de meu olhar sobre ele.

"Ai Meu Deus do Céu! Isso é um atentado à sanidade feminina! Ele tinha que ser proibido de fazer isso em público! ."

Ele abre os olhos e pergunta zombeteiro:

- Que foi? Eu me sujei? – falou passando a língua pelos lábios.

Eu não conseguia falar, apenas balancei a cabeça negando. Nessa hora eu já estava mais vermelha que um tomate, se é que isso é possível. "Eu ainda morro disso!"

- Acho que vou pedir um também! _Mademoisell_e, por favor! – falou chamando Amélie.

- _Oui, Monsieur_!

- Eu gostaria de um _Petit Gateau_ como esse que a Aline pediu.

- _Oui, Monsieur_! – respondeu Amélie e virando-se para mim, perguntou: - O que houve _Mademoiselle_ Aline, está passando mal? Quer que lhe chame um médico?

- Não obrigada! Já vai passar! Às vezes tenho crises assim, mas elas passam logo! – menti, tentando esconder o motivo de minha alteração.

- Tem certeza que não quer ver um médico?

- Absoluta!

- Tudo bem então! – voltando-se pra ele: - Em um minuto lhe trago seu pedido, _Monsieur Kamijô_!

Ao ficarmos sozinhos ele falou:

- Tsc, tsc. Sabia que mentir é feio? – falou meneando a cabeça.

Novamente fiquei sem ação, "Ai Meu Deus o quê que eu faço! É óbvio que ele percebeu o porquê de ter ficado naquele estado, mas também eu nunca fui tão afetada por um homem assim antes!". Depois de alguns momentos encarei aqueles olhos zombeteiros e falei:

- Fez isso de propósito né?

- Isso o quê? – perguntou-me, ainda com olhos zombeteiros e com algo mais que não pude identificar... ou não quis identificar.

- Ah esquece! – falei, amuada.

- Ah não, agora eu quero saber! O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou com cara fingidamente inocente.

- Como se você não soubesse! O que foi aquela 'ceninha' de agora a pouco? – falei rubra de raiva e ao mesmo tempo de vergonha.

Ele ficou me olhando, aparentemente surpreso e começou a rir:

- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

- Qual é a graça?

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!

- Quer parar, por favor! Tá todo mundo olhando!

Ele pára de rir abruptamente:

- Não foi ceninha, honey! Eu realmente estava saboreando o pedaço de bolo! – falou com a cara mais lavada do mundo – Agora se você achou que eu estava sugerindo algo, podemos resolver isso logo, logo!

- Não, não!! Deixa assim! Eu é que me enganei! Muito café!! . - respondi, falando coisas sem o mínimo sentido, tentando esconder minha vergonha.

- Com licença, vou ao _toilette_! – falo enquanto me levanto e me dirijo ao banheiro.

Ao entrar, tranquei a porta e fui molhar meu rosto que estava em brasa. "Aline, Aline! Te controla! Tudo bem que ele é lindo, gostoso, tudo de bom e mais um monte de coisas que não lembro agora, mas não quer dizer que ele esteja interessado por ti ou que vá te seduzir! Tu anda lendo fic yaoi demais!" – Continuava a me auto-recriminar enquanto secava o rosto e retocava a maquiagem – Pronto! Acho que agora estou apresentável! – respirei fundo, destranquei a porta e retornei para a cafeteria, voltando a me sentar em meu lugar.

- Achei que tivesse se afogado lá! – falou zombeteiro.

- ¬¬'

- Tá, não precisa me olhar assim! – falou ele, erguendo as mãos e ainda com olhar zombeteiro. Ao ver-me ainda contrariada, ficou sério e disse:

- Desculpe se fui inconveniente ou se te ofendi de alguma forma. – falou sorrindo e me fitando profundamente.

- Hã... Tudo bem! Não me ofendeu de forma alguma! É que me senti um pouco encabulada com todos nos olhando, ainda sou novata aqui na região. Me sinto ainda um pouco insegura com tudo!

- Mas não parece! Parece tão à vontade com tudo e com todos! É como se sempre vivesse aqui e convivesse com essas pessoas.

- Por favor, não exagere! – pedi encabulada.

Apesar do desconforto ocasionado pelo incidente, continuamos a conversar normalmente, vez ou outra eu percebia um brilho indefinido no olhar dele enquanto ele prestava atenção no que eu falava, o que acabava fazendo com que eu perdesse a minha linha de raciocínio e ele parecia se divertir com isso!

Até que:

- _Pardon, mademoiselle et monsieur_, mas está na hora do café fechar. – era Amélie que falava.

Foi só então que percebemos que éramos os únicos ali dentro além dos funcionários.

- Nossa! Olha que tarde que é!!! – exclamo surpresa – Desculpe Amélie, já vamos sair e deixar vocês fecharem! – falei para Amélie, ao que ele concordou. – Sim, já vamos.

Recolhi minhas coisas que estavam sobre a mesa e me dirigi ao caixa para pagar o que eu havia consumido.

- Desculpe _Madame Suzanne_ por fazê-la ficar esperando até sairmos! Nem senti as horas passarem!

- Tudo bem minha jovem! Eu entendo! Se eu estivesse também em boa companhia não perceberia as horas passarem! – me respondeu, piscando um olho e eu, claro fiquei vermelha.

- _Bonne nuit Mme Suzanne, Amélie, Nino! __À demain!_ – falei enquanto saia do café sendo acompanhada por ele.

- Você mora aqui perto? Não é bom uma moça andar sozinha a noite! Posso te acompanhar? – falou ele.

- Moro sim, e sim, pode me acompanhar! Seria um prazer, afinal a conversa está tão boa! – respondi sorrindo.

- Ok, então vamos? – perguntou ele, oferecendo galantemente seu braço esquerdo para que eu o enlaçasse.

- Vamos! – respondi, ligeiramente encabulada por estar de braços dados com ele.

- Então, já se decidiu o que vai visitar amanhã?

- Sim, vou visitar o Château! Não adianta! Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não conhecê-lo!

- Hum... E, eu poderia te acompanhar nessa visita? Sabes que tenho que visitá-lo também e como pra ti ele tem tanto significado quanto pra mim, acho que seria legal irmos juntos, até pra mostrarmos um pro outro o que achamos de interessante. – propôs ele, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas, já desertas, do bairro.

- Eu topo! Acho que via ser bem divertido! Afinal nós dois gostamos de lá!^^

Caminhamos mais um pouco até que chegamos ao meu prédio. Ele fez questão de me acompanhar até a porta de meu apartamento, segundo ele por causa do adiantado da hora.

- Então, que horas posso vir te buscar? As nove está bom?

- As nove está bom pra mim! Não é muito cedo e também não é tarde! Assim poderemos aproveitar todo o dia né? – respondi feliz.

- Então tá! Amanhã as nove estarei aqui!

- Boa noite então Kamijo-sama, digo...Youji! – falei me corrigindo ante o olhar contrariado dele ao chamá-lo de "Kamijo-sama".

Enquanto abria a porta do apartamento, ouvi-o me chamar:

- Aline...

- Sim? – ao virar-me para atendê-lo, senti seus lábios capturando os meus em um beijo. Pega de surpresa, a principio não reagi, mas ao sentir suas mãos abraçando minha cintura, ergui as minhas até seu pescoço e permiti que o beijo se aprofundasse, ao que ele pareceu feliz, pois apertou mais seu abraço.

Foi um beijo profundo, intenso, mas ao tempo doce e gentil e que me fez perder a noção de espaço e tempo. Quando nos separamos para podermos respirar, percebi um brilho intenso em seus olhos.

Ficamos os dois silentes, olhando um para o outro até que ele interrompeu o silêncio:

- Boa noite, _ma belle_! – deu-me um beijo rápido nos lábios e virou-se, indo em direção a saída.

- Boa noite... – sussurrei, tocando meus lábios enquanto fechava a porta, ainda não acreditando no que havia acontecido.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Esse é o primeiro capitulo de minha primeira fic, portanto sejam clementes comigo! XD É a primeira vez que me aventuro no universo das fanfics com j-rockers e já começo "pirando na batatinha"!XD Não prometo atualiza-la muito rápido pois tico e teco só funcionam quando querem e também porque ando com pouco tempo.

Bom, reviews são sempre bem vindas, nem que sejam pra tocarem pedras! :P


	2. II Samedi

**Paris wa Akiiro**

**II – Samedi:**

Acordei logo cedo com a sensação de que tudo, o encontro no café, a conversa e, principalmente o beijo, não tivesse passado de um sonho.

Levantei-me e tomei um banho rápido para despertar, vesti meu robe e fui para a cozinha preparar meu café. Enquanto o café era coado pela cafeteira, fui para frente de meu guarda-roupa escolher o que vestiria. Acabei optando por um vestido bem fresquinho, de alcinhas, florido, de saia rodada e para completar, um chapéu de aba larga para proteger meu rosto do inclemente sol de verão.

Tudo devidamente escolhido, fui tomar meu café; fiz uma refeição substancial, pois sabia que iría caminhar bastante durante o dia e que provavelmente iría almoçar tarde. Terminado meu café fui vestir-me, quando estava terminando de me maquiar, ouço tocar a campainha. Com o coração aos pulos, vou atender a porta.

- Bom dia, _ma belle_! – ele me cumprimenta com um sorriso no rosto e uma rosa branca em suas mãos.

- B-bom dia! – gaguejo ao vê-lo diante de mim.

Ele estava lindo! Vestia uma calça social preta, sapatos pretos de couro italiano, e uma camisa social bordô, com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo e com os dois primeiros botões abertos, deixando entrever o seu inseparável crucifixo.

Fiquei ali alguns minutos, embasbacada, olhando ele até que:

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – perguntou.

- Ah! C-claro! Entre! – respondi encabulada, enquanto dava passagem a ele.

Ele parecia divertir-se com meu desconcerto, mas de repente o vejo ficar sério e me olhar de cima a baixo com olhar apreciativo:

- Você está linda! – falou com voz rouca.

- O-obrigada! Você também está! – assim que terminei de falar, cobri a boca com minha mão, ao mesmo tempo em que corava, pois havia verbalizado o que estava pensando.

- E fica ainda mais linda corada! - falou enquanto pegava minha mão e a beijava.

Sem aviso, sou puxada de encontro a seu corpo, sentindo que o meu se colava ao dele, ao que então meus lábios são tomados pelos dele. A principio fôra um beijo gentil, mas aos poucos tornou-se ardente e sequioso, quando senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura e sua língua pedindo passagem entre meus lábios.

Corei, quer dizer, se fosse possível corar mais do que já estava, pois não esperava ser beijada dessa forma assim tão cedo. Ele pareceu perceber minha surpresa e continuou me "chamando" com sua língua, enquanto passeava com ela pelo interior de minha boca, como se estivesse o reconhecendo.

Senti-o gemer quando timidamente atendi ao seu "chamado", me permitindo enroscar meus dedos nos cabelos em sua nuca enquanto retribuía os movimentos que ele fazia.

Por sublimes instantes o mundo pareceu não existir, apenas nós dois... até que o ar se fez necessário e descolamos nossos lábios, tendo que ser amparada por ele dada a intensidade do que senti.

- Agora sim, posso dizer que é um bom dia! – disse depois de dar um selinho em meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava uma mecha rebelde atrás de minha orelha.

- Ah! É pra você! – fala me entregando a rosa que ele havia deixado cair quando nos beijamos.

- _Shiroi bara_...[1] – murmuro, embevecida - O-Obrigada! Ela é linda! Vou colocá-la na água! – vou em direção a cozinha a procura de um vaso para colocá-la.

- Seu apartamento é adorável, tal como você! – o ouço falar enquanto me segue cozinha adentro.

- Que isso! Ele é bem simples, nem pude ainda deixá-lo como eu quero!

Estava distraída enchendo d'água um vaso do tipo solitário, quando o sinto me abraçando por trás. Com o coração aos pulos, o ouço sussurrar em meu ouvido:

- Eu falo sério quando digo que és adorável... – ele roça o nariz em meu pescoço -...Seu perfume me embriaga, me enlouquece!

A essas alturas eu já havia largado o vaso sobre a pia, pois provavelmente o teria deixado cair devida as minhas mãos trêmulas. Sou então virada de frente para ele:

- Ah seus lábios... Seus lábios me alucinam! – ele os acaricia com os dedos de sua mão direita até que os substitui pelos próprios.

Novamente me sinto afogar no mar de sensações que sentia com seus beijos. Dessa vez, ao sentir sua língua pedindo passagem, não me fiz de rogada: toquei-a com a minha ao que ouvi-o gemer e o senti estremecer quando avancei ao interior de sua boca. Ele pareceu gostar da iniciativa, pois apertou mais o abraço e permitiu que eu reconhecesse o "território". Nesse momento elas se tocaram como se fossem velhas conhecidas, como se estivessem valsando uma música há tanto tempo esperada.

- Ah _ma belle_... – falou com voz rouca, nossas testas coladas, quando nos separamos pela falta de ar - ... desse jeito acabaremos não indo visitar o _Château_!

"O passeio! Como pude me esquecer?!" Lembrando imediatamente do motivo dele estar ali, me desvencilho de seus braços:

- E-Eu volto num minuto! Vou terminar de me arrumar! Fique a vontade, só não repare na bagunça! – termino de falar e disparo para meu quarto.

Ao chegar lá, fecho a porta e desabo sentada na cama, me lembrando do que ocorrera e corando por causa da forma abandonada como reagira.

Vou até o banheiro contíguo ao quarto beber um pouco d'água pra me acalmar e dar os últimos retoques em minha maquiagem, volto ao quarto e reviso minha bolsa para ver se não estou esquecendo de nada, coloco o chapéu em minha cabeça, respiro fundo e volto para a sala.

Ao retornar a sala o encontro entretido olhando meus livros, mais especificamente um canto em especial de minha mini biblioteca onde se encontram em destaque meus mangás de Rosa de Versalhes, tanto a versão original quanto a francesa.

- Vejo que encontrou meus mangás de Berubara. – comento ao vê-lo folheá-los com certa reverência – Esses são meus tesouros, vão comigo pra onde quer que eu vá!

- Como assim? Vejo que tens a versão francesa que deves ter comprado quando chegou aqui, mas e a japonesa? Já viajou alguma vez pro Japão ou comprou eles pela Internet depois que chegou aqui?

- Realmente, a versão francesa comprei logo que cheguei aqui, aliás pode-se dizer que foi a primeira coisa que fiz logo depois que me instalei, mas a versão original comprei no Brasil mesmo, em 2000, quando os encomendei de uma importadora de São Paulo.

Foram três longos meses até tê-los em minhas mãos! Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje, quando chegou o pacote do correio e que vi que era da loja: ao mesmo tempo em que fui tomada por uma ânsia de abrir o pacote, quase rasgando todo ele, tive receios de acabar estragando-o e me forcei a abri-lo devagar e com calma. Quando vi que eram realmente eles, sentia minhas mãos tremerem e passei horas os folheando, os saboreando, ainda não acreditando que eles eram reais.

- Nossa! É uma história incrível! – falou ao retornar os livros ao seu lugar de origem. – Vejo que tens aqui vários livros sobre a Revolução Francesa, além de alguns sobre a história do Japão.

- Bom, como sabes estou aqui para estudar a Revolução Francesa que é um assunto que me fascina, então tenho que me cercar de todo o material disponível sobre, apesar de que muita coisa não consegui ainda, meu orientador ficou de me entregar mais alguns livros agora terça-feira. A história do Japão é outro assunto que me fascina, talvez mais adiante eu venha a fazer algo sobre, talvez um outro mestrado, um doutorado... ainda não sei! Mas com certeza é algo que pretendo fazer no futuro!

- _Chérie,_ eu sei o quanto gostas disso, mas se não sairmos agora vamos nos atrasar e acabaremos chegando tarde lá! Fora que não sei se me responsabilizo por mim se ficar muito mais tempo aqui sozinho com você! – o ouço falar com voz rouca e olhar brilhante.

- Va-vamos então! – gaguejo, corando ante seu olhar intenso.

Dou uma ultima olhada no apartamento para ver se não esqueci de nada e saio, chaveando a porta.

Ele então toma minha mão com a sua e vamos em direção a saída do prédio, em seguida vamos a estação de metrô mais próxima onde pegamos um metro até _Montparnasse_ e de lá finalmente pegamos o trem até Versailles.

Fora um percurso relativamente curto até a _Gare Montparnasse_ e poucos minutos depois de termos chegado lá, estávamos entrando no trem rumo a Versailles.

Já tínhamos quase tudo esquematizado, pois logo depois dele ter me deixado em casa na noite anterior, fui para a Internet olhar o site do _Château_ para ver os horários de abertura dos museus e todas as atrações que havia ali, inclusive já deixando prontos os bilhetes de entrada dos locais de visitação.

Ambos estávamos excitadíssimos, parecendo crianças na noite de Natal a espera da chegada do Papai Noel com os presentes. Estávamos sentados próximo à janela e, enquanto apreciávamos a paisagem que se descortinava diante de nossos olhos, íamos trocando impressões sobre o que víamos e sobre o que iríamos ver quando chegássemos lá.

Estávamos sentados lado-a-lado, de mãos dadas, e em nenhum momento ele abandonou minha mão, levando-a de tempos em tempos aos lábios para beijá-la, fato esse que me deixava deliciada e encantada com sua doçura.

Depois de aproximadamente 30 minutos, chegamos a _Gare Versailles-Chantiers_. Sentia meu coração aos saltos enquanto descia do trem e percorria a estação em direção a saída. Percebi que ele estava igualmente nervoso, pois sentia sua mão, gelada, segurando firmemente a minha.

Continuamos nossa caminhada até finalmente chegarmos em frente aos portões dourados do _Château_. Estacamos ali, no meio do caminho, olhando absortos para aquilo tudo, esquecendo que havia milhares de pessoas a nossa volta.

Senti meus olhos marejarem e não contive as lágrimas tamanha a emoção que sentia, senti que ele apertou minha mão com força e retribui o gesto. Voltei então meu rosto para ele e vi que Kamijo igualmente estava às lágrimas, eu sorri ao que ele me deu o sorriso mais lindo que tinha visto até então. Não eram necessárias palavras: ele estava tão emocionado e feliz quanto eu.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos nessa muda contemplação e comunhão de sentimentos até que resolvemos adentrar no Parque.

Entregamos nossos tíquetes ao funcionário que estava na entrada e fomos à procura de nosso guia.

Começamos fazendo a visita _"L'Histoire du Château"_, em seguida fizemos a _"La Vie de_ _Cour"_. Prestávamos atenção a tudo ao que o guia falava sobre a construção, sobre a vida da Corte e eventualmente fazíamos alguma pergunta pertinente ao assunto.

Lá pela 1h da tarde, quando terminou a segunda visita, resolvemos almoçar. Através dos folhetos que recebemos ao entrar, acabamos escolhendo ir para a cafeteria que ficava na _"Cour de La Chapelle"_, vimos que havia um restaurante, entretanto ele ficava na _Petite Venise_ que era um pouco longe dali, uma vez que o Parque é imenso e ainda queríamos visitar outras partes do Château antes de irmos visitar os jardins e os _Grand_ e _Petit Trianons_.

Depois de almoçarmos, fomos então visitar a ala onde hoje se encontra o Museu de História da França, agora sem guia. Ficamos ali durante horas, cômodo por cômodo, olhando os objetos expostos, maravilhados com tudo e eventualmente comentando sobre as possíveis locações do clipe.

Depois de algum tempo, resolvemos ir até os jardins ver as fontes. Ao chegarmos lá, vimos que o sol estava mais baixo, indicando que mais da metade da tarde já havia passado:

- Nossa! Não fazia idéia de que havíamos ficado tanto tempo lá dentro! Nem senti o tempo passar! – exclamei, surpresa.

- Nem eu, _ma belle_... nem eu!

Começamos então a caminhar pelos caminhos de pedra:

- Meu Deus! Parece que estou sonhando! Tenho a impressão de que vou acordar a qualquer momento debruçada em cima de algum livro! – falava feliz, enquanto praticamente dançava em frente a ele.

- Também tenho essa impressão, _ma belle_. Também sinto como se estivesse sonhando, ainda mais porque você está aqui comigo. – falou tocando meu rosto e dando um rápido beijo.

Sorri e toquei seu rosto, retribuindo ao seu carinho. Cada vez mais estava encantada por ele, pela sua educação, pela sua cultura, mas acima de tudo, pela sua doçura. Nunca imaginei que por trás daquela figura famosa, pudesse haver um homem tão cativante.

Ficamos vários minutos assim nos olhando, nos tocando num mudo entendimento de nossos sentimentos, até que novamente nossos rostos se aproximaram e nossos lábios se tocaram. Foi um beijo casto, mais um roçar de lábios, mas de uma doçura sem par, carregado de sentimentos e muito mais significativo que os beijos trocados até então.

Ele então beijou minha testa e me abraçou apertado, apoiando seu queixo sobre minha cabeça:

- Ah Aline! _Tu ma fait du bien!_ Nunca me senti assim antes! Não sei se é porque estamos aqui, mas parece que nem precisamos falar pra saber o que o outro está sentindo!

- Também me sinto assim Youji... também me sinto assim! É como se nossas almas soubessem exatamente o que a outra está sentindo, pensando, desejando...

Ficamos mais alguns minutos assim, sem se importar com os outros que passavam por nós, até que ele afrouxou o abraço:

- Vamos continuar? Ainda temos muitas coisas pra ver até o espetáculo de hoje à noite. – falou com olhos amorosos.

- Vamos sim! – concordei sorrindo, saindo de seu abraço.

Fui para seu lado, me agarrando em seu braço direito e encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto falava aos continuarmos caminhando:

- Imagina quantas pessoas caminharam por esses caminhos, apreciaram essas fontes, esses jardins. Quantas vidas e fortunas se fizeram aqui e outras tantas que se perderam. Quantas intrigas, quantos amores que começaram e terminaram aqui!

- Verdade! Mas não podes te esquecer também o quanto de desgraças que aqui foram feitas, de quantas guerras foram iniciadas aqui, de quanto o povo sofreu sustentando o luxo dessas pessoas. – redargüiu ele.

- Com certeza! Apesar desse lugar ser lindo e maravilhoso, sei que ele foi construído as custas do suor e do sangue do povo francês. Enquanto os nobres aqui se refestelavam no fausto e na riqueza, tendo lautos jantares e saciando sua luxúria, o povo morria de fome e de frio, devido ao trabalho braçal que exigia demais deles e aos pesados impostos que tinha que pagar, além das péssimas condições em que viviam!

- Mas ainda assim não consigo deixar de pensar em quantos destinos aqui foram traçados, quer para o bem quer para o mal. Vai me dizer que tu não te perguntas onde Maria Antonietta e Fersen andaram? O quanto de histórias essas paredes, essas fontes poderiam nos contar se pudessem falar! – continue devaneando

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Só você mesmo, Aline! Só você mesmo... – falou com voz risonha depois da sonora gargalhada.

- És uma romântica, incurável e sonhadora! – falou me abraçando e beijando a ponta de meu nariz.

- São tempos difíceis para os sonhadores... [2] – falei num muxoxo – Que mal há em sonhar? Em se imaginar usando um vestido daqueles, naquela época, caminhando por esses mesmos caminhos. – fecho meus olhos – Se eu fechar meus olhos quase consigo ver esse jardim repleto de cortesãos fofocando, jogando, fazendo intrigas, só esperando o momento do rei aparecer e torcendo para terem um pouco de sua atenção.

- Hum... Você consegue se imaginar? – ele pergunta e respondo com um aceno – E como você me imaginaria nesse tempo?

Coro ao começar a visualizá-lo vestido com as roupas da época e respondo num sussurro:

- Li-Lindo!

Ele se aproxima de meu ouvido e sussurra:

- E como seria essa roupa? – pergunta, fazendo com que eu corasse mais ainda.

- Eu te vejo usando uma casaca em brocado azul marinho, com os grandes punhos num tom de azul claro, assim como a grande gola. O colete longo que usas é no mesmo tom de azul dos punhos e da gola da casaca e a calça é em azul marinho. Tanto a casaca quanto o colete estão agaloados com fios de prata, assim como os grandes botões são de prata. Usas uma camisa branca, de um tecido fino, com os punhos rendados saindo pela manga da casaca, também usas um jabô de renda que está preso ao colarinho da camisa por um broche de safira. Está calçando botas pretas que vão até um pouco acima do joelho, com um recorte na parte de trás do joelho, pra facilitar o caminhar, ficando a parte da frente solta. Teus longos cabelos estão presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, amarrados por um laço de cetim preto. – ainda corada, abro meus olhos assim que termino a descrição.

- Você realmente me viu assim? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Uhum... – concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você faria o desenho dela pra mim? Acho que encontrei o que estava precisando!

- Eu não desenho lá muito bem, mas faria sim! Mal lhe pergunte, mas porque você quer que eu a desenhe e como assim, encontrou o que estava precisando?

- Deixe de ser modesta! Eu vi uns desenhos seus em cima da tua mesa! Desenha super bem! – falou ele – É que acho que essa é A roupa para o clipe!

- Como assim?

- Bom você sabe que é um atelier que faz nossas roupas. Às vezes rascunhamos algo e mandamos pra eles, em outras, eles nos mostram varias idéias e discutimos qual é a melhor. Só que nessa vez, nenhuma das idéias que eles apresentaram me agradou! Todos os outros já estão com as roupas escolhidas e provavelmente quase prontas e eu ainda estava sem, mas essa roupa que você descreveu era justamente o que eu estava procurando!

- Quer dizer, que você vai usar no clipe uma roupa desenhada por mim?! – perguntei, incrédula.

- Sim! E seu nome vai estar nos créditos por tê-la desenhado!

- Nossa! Nunca imaginei... – balbuciava, ainda um pouco atordoada com a noticia.

- Ela é perfeita! Afinal estaremos filmando aqui, talvez uma roupa muito espalhafatosa não ficasse bem!

- É... pode ser! Bom, você é quem sabe! Mas e os outros vão concordar?

- Fique tranqüila! Você pode não acreditar, mas por incrível que pareça a roupa vai se encaixar perfeitamente com todas! Parece que tiveram idéias meio parecidas com a sua para todos, menos para mim! Eu olhava os croquis que eram destinados pra mim e comparava com os dos outros membros e sentia que eu iría ficar parecendo uma árvore de Natal no meio deles. Por isso eu acabava sempre negando, até que você, _ma belle_, minha adorável sonhadora, me entregou o que eu tanto procurava! – falou me abraçando novamente.

- Menos, menos, por favor! Assim eu fico com vergonha! – falei escondendo meu rosto em seu peito, tentando não interpretar de forma equivocada o que ele havia falado.

Ele afastou-se um pouco e com a mão direita ergueu meu rosto:

- Eu já lhe disse o quanto ficas linda corada? – falou tocando minhas bochechas rosadas com o polegar, logo tocando meus lábios com um beijo cálido.

- Vamos? – perguntou, me pegando pela mão e puxando em direção as fontes.

Apenas sorri em assentimento e segurei firme sua mão.

Andamos por horas, caminhando lentamente, conversando sobre tudo e vendo o intricado balé que as águas executavam.

Chegamos então a _Petite Venise_ quando estava escurecendo, resolvemos jantar no _La Flotille_, afinal passava das 8 da noite e o espetáculo das "Águas Musicais" iría se iniciar as 9 e meia e como não queríamos chegar muito em cima da hora, acabamos jantando por ali.

Voltamos caminhando pelo parque, dessa vez não tão lentamente e nos acomodamos próximo do local onde aconteceria o recital. Nessa noite seria a Orquestra Sinfônica de Paris executando obras de Mozart, Vivaldi e Albinoni.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia de deleite proporcionado pela orquestra, o espetáculo se encerrou. Ficamos mais alguns minutos, embevecidos ali, até que resolvemos nos dirigir para a saída. Acho que fomos os últimos, haja vista a forma como os guardas nos olhavam!

Quando nos dirigíamos para a estação de trem, vimos que ela estava fechada! O último horário havia saído há 10 minutos e para voltar para Paris só de táxi, o que era inviável visto que, além de ser uma viagem longa, sairia muito cara.

Resolvemos tomar um táxi e ir para a cidade de Versailles, para nos hospedarmos num hotel e no outro dia voltar a Paris, depois de termos visitado os _Trianons_, claro!

Foi um percurso rápido, não levou 10 minutos e já estávamos no centro da cidade. O motorista de táxi nos largou na frente de um hotel pequeno e aconchegante, pagamos a corrida, quer dizer, Kamijo fez questão de pagá-la, agradecemos a ajuda dele e fomos em direção da recepção do hotel.

Chegando lá, fomos atendidos por um simpático senhor de meia idade:

- _Bonsoir, Madame et Monsieur!_ Em que posso ser útil?

- _Bonsoir!_ Precisamos de dois quartos de solteiro pra uma noite. – adiantou-se ele, vendo o meu constrangimento.

- _Pardon, monsieur_! Nosso hotel está com o lotação quase esgotada e temos apenas um quarto vago com duas camas de casal.

- Hum... ficamos com esse então! – falou ele, pegando a chave e assinando os papéis da hospedagem.

- _Merci, monsieur!_ – falou o senhor ao receber os papéis assinados.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas o senhor poderia nos informar se haveria alguma loja aberta onde poderíamos comprar roupas e objetos de higiene pessoal? É que viemos para o espetáculo no _Château_ e acabamos perdendo a hora e não foi possível retornar de trem para Paris e estamos com a roupa do corpo. – falei finalmente, deixando o constrangimento de lado e sendo prática.

- Não é incomodo algum _mademoiselle, _mas_ oui_, há um hipermercado na próxima esquina e ele fica aberto até a meia-noite, creio que lá vocês encontrarão tudo o que precisam.

- _Merci beaucoup, monsieur!_ – agradeci ao simpático senhor e rumamos ao dito hipermercado.

Chegando lá compramos uma muda de roupa - ele uma calça semelhante a que estava usando e uma camisa azul Royal e eu, um vestido parecido com o que estava vestindo – roupas intimas, objetos de higiene pessoal (desodorante, escova e creme dental, etc...) e roupas de dormir, ele comprou um pijama verde esmeralda de calça e camiseta de manga curta e eu uma camisola de algodão do tipo "camisola de vó", bem fresquinha e confortável e nenhum pouco sexy, afinal era essa minha intenção.

Era quase meia-noite quando saímos do hipermercado e voltamos para o hotel. Chegando lá, subimos até o terceiro andar que era onde ficava nosso quarto.

Ao abrirmos a porta, vimos que era um quarto relativamente grande, comprido e bem simples, à direita de quem entra estavam as duas camas de casal separadas por um criado-mudo, diante delas havia uma estante com uma TV de 29 polegadas, um aparelho de DVD e um aparelho de som. À esquerda da estante havia um frigobar e à direita, uma mesa com uma cadeira. Já na parede oposta à porta havia uma janela com uma cortina de tecido pesado, bege e um guarda-roupa antigo, que ficava quase em frente à porta do banheiro do quarto.

Assim que entramos nos atiramos um em cada cama: Kamijo na que ficava próximo da porta e eu na outra, na que ficava próximo à janela.

Sentei-me na cama, tirei as sandálias e me deitei, sentindo os músculos rangerem ao me esticar:

- Ai que alivio! Não agüentava mais! Adoro essas sandálias, elas são superconfortáveis, mas depois do tanto que caminhamos, elas estavam me matando! – desabafei de olhos fechados, enquanto mexia os dedos dos pés.

Quando abri os olhos, o encontrei sentado aos pés da minha cama, colocando meus pés em seu colo:

- Não quer que eu faça uma massagem em seus pés? Isso vai ajudar a relaxar os músculos e aliviar a dor.

- Não precisa se incomodar! Meus pés devem estar sujos... e vai acabar sujando toda a sua roupa! – respondi com voz entrecortada devido a suave caricia que ele fazia em meus pés.

- Não é incômodo nenhum e eles não estão sujos! Agora feche os olhos e relaxe. – falou enquanto começava a massageá-los.

- Hum.. Isso é bom... – ronronei enquanto sentia seus toques suaves. Ele parecia saber bem onde tocar, dissipando toda a tensão e dor.

Depois de um tempo que eu não soube precisar, senti além de suas mãos, seus lábios tocaram o peito de meu pé esquerdo num beijo suave.

- Hum.. Y-You...ji... – gemi, sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar, mergulhando no mar de sensações provocadas pelos beijos que começaram a subir pela perna indo em direção aos joelhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua mão esquerda tocando minha perna direita, subindo em direção de minha coxa, até que num resquício de lucidez, abri meus olhos e rapidamente me sentei na cama, descendo meus pés para o chão:

- O-Obrigada pela massagem! A-Acho que agora vou tomar um banho! – falei com voz abafada, tentando controlar minha respiração pesada e meu coração que parecia que sairia pela boca, sem olhar para ele.

Peguei a sacola com as coisas que tinha comprado e me levantei, ao passar diante dele, segurou meu pulso direito e me olhou com um olhar intenso, flamejante por incontáveis segundos, até que seu olhar se tornou amoroso e sorrindo ele falou:

- Tudo bem! Vai que depois eu vou!

Ele soltou minha mão e mais que imediatamente rumei para o banheiro. Chegando lá, larguei as coisas sobre a pia, separei o que iría precisar para agora (roupas intimas e camisola) e as coloquei sobre o tampo do vaso sanitário, me despi e entrei no box, abrindo o chuveiro.

Ajustei o forte jato de água para uma temperatura agradável e fiquei alguns minutos sob ele, tentando acalmar meu corpo e meu coração ao mesmo tempo em que pensava:

- O que será que ele quis dizer com "vai que depois eu vou"? Será que ele queria dizer que vinha tomar banho comigo?! Não, não pode ser! – conjecturava embaixo do chuveiro, mal sentindo a água de tão imersa que estava em meus pensamentos. Até que, saindo do torpor, resolvi me lavar, ensaboando meu corpo e lavando meus cabelos com o xampu que sempre havia nos quartos de hotéis para o uso dos hospedes. Enxagüei meus cabelos e meu corpo e depois de mais alguns minutos sob a água, fechei o chuveiro, abri o box e peguei a toalha do hotel que eu havia previamente separado e deixado pendurada.

Sequei-me com vagar, sem pressa nenhuma e com a mesma lentidão me vesti, escovei meus dentes e guardei na sacola tudo o que havia usado. Eu respirei fundo, sai do banheiro e voltei para o quarto levando comigo a toalha molhada e a sacola, larguei a toalha esticada sobre o encosto da cadeira e a sacola em cima da mesa.

Foi tão somente ai que ousei olhar para ele: ele estava deitado na sua cama, concentrado, assistindo TV, dei um suspiro e fui deitar em minha cama. Depois de ter me acomodado, vi que ele estava assistindo um documentário sobre os tubarões e a vida marinha nos mares do Caribe. Poucos minutos depois, o vejo se mexer e se levantar:

- Agora é minha vez! Eu não demoro! – falou, levando consigo sua sacola e se trancando no banheiro. Minutos depois ouço o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e sua voz cantarolando algo que não consegui entender.

Sorrindo, voltei minha atenção para o documentário, que até que era interessante, isso até o momento em que o vi saindo do banheiro, usando apenas a calça do pijama, com os cabelos molhados e com o peito desnudo úmido pela água que escorria dos cabelos. Foi então que percebi que ele estava cantando a _Au Revoir_, pois enquanto se deitava, cantarolava o refrão:

_Anata wo dakishime nemuritai...[3]_

Eu fiquei escarlate na mesma hora: fingindo que assistia a TV, não ousei encará-lo, pois eu sabia que ele sabia que eu havia entendido o que ele estava cantando.

Até que, vencida pelo cansaço adormeci... Uma hora depois acordei aos gritos e chorando:

- NÃO!!!! YOUJI!!! NNNÃÃÃÃOOO!!!! – acordei me sentando na cama.

No mesmo instante senti que braços amorosos me envolviam, pousando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Shh... Calma... Foi só um pesadelo! – falava enquanto uma das mãos acariciava meus cabelos.

Me abracei forte a ele, ainda sentindo o corpo tremer, enquanto soluçava:

- Mas foi tão real... E-eu fiquei com tanto medo!!!

Ficamos mais alguns minutos assim, até que ele afrouxou o abraço, ergueu meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas:

- Quer me contar? Às vezes ajuda... Alivia... – sussurrou, com aquele olhar doce e amoroso que já era meu velho conhecido.

- Eu... – respirei fundo – No sonho eu era uma sereia e você era um tritão, nós dois estávamos sentados sobre umas rochas, onde as ondas do mar quebravam, nossas caudas estavam entrelaçadas... – baixei o olhar – Nós dois estávamos... Estávamos quase fazendo... – corei fortemente – De repente apareceu um tubarão gigante e praticamente te devorou na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada! Só pude sair dali chorando, coberta com teu sangue! – terminei, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele secou minhas lágrimas, beijando meus olhos um após o outro, depois descendo até meus lábios onde depositou um beijo suave. Ainda acariciando meus cabelos e me acalentando como se faz a um bebê, disse:

- Shh... Já passou, já passou! Eu não estou aqui bem vivo, abraçado em você? – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, e continuou com voz zombeteira - Acho que não te fez bem assistir aquele documentário sobre o Caribe. Amanhã mesmo vou ligar pra rede de TV pra pedir pra eles não passarem esse tipo de programa nesse horário, pois pode causar pesadelos! – falou, tentando fazer graça pra me descontrair.

- Hahahahahahaha! Pois é! Hahahahahahahaha! – não agüentei e acabei rindo e concordando com ele.

- Ai está! Consegui fazê-la sorrir novamente, _ma belle_! – falou ele me apertando mais forte de encontro ao peito.

O senti se afastar de mim relutantemente, dando um beijo em minha testa:

- Agora volte a dormir. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio, afinal ainda temos que visitar os _Trianons _e o_ Hameau_ e você ainda tem que fazer o desenho que me prometeu!- falou dando uma piscada de olho.

- Ok, mas eu... – comecei a falar enquanto me deitava novamente, até que fui cortada pelos dedos que ele pousou sobre meus lábios:

- Shhh. Pode dormir sem medo! Eu ficarei velando seu sono até que esteja dormindo tranqüila.

- Hmm... Tudo bem. – concordei, sentindo que ele ajeitava o corpo ao lado do meu sobre o lençol, sentindo em seguida sua mão tocando meus cabelos numa suave caricia e o ouvi cantarolando baixinho próximo de meu ouvido:

_Understand__ [4]_

_tsukarehatete_

_me wo tojite nemuru_

_kimi no sono kami wo nadete_

_Feel me now_

_yume no naka de_

_kono kotoba wo kiite_

_awai yoru ni madoromu_

_Time goes still_

_To share the moment_

_Let me in your dream_

_Good night girl_

_Have a dream_

_In my arms_

_zutto koko ni iru yo_

Eu sentia minhas pálpebras se tornando cada vez mais pesadas a medida que ouvia a doce melodia, aliado ao toque gostoso de sua mão em meus cabelos.

_Understand_

_tsukare hatete_

_me wo tojite nemuru_

_kimi no sono hoho ni furete_

_Feel me now_

_yume no naka de_

_kono chikai wo kiiteite_

_sotto sasayakikakeru_

_Time goes still_

_To share the moment_

_Let me in your mind_

_Good night girl_

_Have a dream_

_In my arms_

_zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Good night girl_

_Good night babe_

_I love you_

_Good night girl_

_Good night babe_

_I love you_

Ouvi apenas uma vez, me sentindo protegida e segura, envolvida pela doçura daquela voz, caindo num sono profundo...

**Kamijo's POV:**

O que posso dizer: estou encantado! Encantado pela sua alegria, pelo seu sorriso, pela sua timidez, pela sua alma sonhadora...

Nunca me senti tão bem ao lado de alguém como ao lado da Aline, nunca me diverti tanto, nem senti minha alma leve como sinto agora. Eu a desejo é verdade, desejo tocar cada pedacinho daquela pele de seda, ouvi-la suspirar e gemer sob meus toques, sentir seu corpo se convulsionar em êxtase sob o meu, mas eu sei ser paciente, não tenho pressa, pois sei que ela é especial e não se entregaria de primeira a um homem, não sem antes ter entregue seu coração.

Ah _ma belle_, se soubesse o quanto alegrou meu coração ao saber-me desejado de igual forma, apesar do transtorno do seu pesadelo! Saber que represento algo pra ti a ponto de temer perder-me!

Agora estou aqui, velando seu sono, vendo-a relaxar lentamente enquanto canto e acaricio seus cabelos. Fico mais alguns minutos assim, até ver que está dormindo profundamente e só então retorno para minha cama e adormeço quase que imediatamente, de coração leve.

28/02/09

03:50 am

_Continua..._

************

**Notas, agradecimentos e aulinha de história**:

_**Notas**_:

**Samedi:** sábado

**L'Histoire du Château:** História do Castelo

**La Vie de Cour:** A Vida da Corte

**Cour de la Chapelle**: pátio da capela

**Petite Venise:** Pequena Veneza – canal de navegação no meio do jardim construído por Luis XIV para navegar com gôndolas como se estivesse em Veneza

1 – **Shiroi bara: **(Rosa branca) – O motivo de Aline ter ficado tão feliz por ter ganhado uma rosa branca e não uma vermelha, é que a rosa branca era a flor preferida da Oscar, então sendo Kamijo fã de Lady Oscar e sabendo que ela também era, ele sabia que ela entenderia o significado dela!

2 – Frase tirada do filme o Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain (eu não resisti! XD)

3 – Início do refrão da Au Revoir do Malice Mizer, a tradução mais ou menos seria, "quero dormir abraçando-lhe!" *.*

4 – Letra da música When... 25:17, do Lareine.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Eu gostaria de agradecer a **Menina Maru, Sha-chan, Miss_Bizarre e Kamijo_X orcist** por terem enviado reviews pra minha fic! Agora eu entendo quando as autoras pedem por eles, é muito bom saber que o trabalho tem retorno!^^

Gostaria de agradecer também as minhas amigas **Kooji Kei**, por me aturar no MSN, usando ela de cobaia e por ter me passado o link com a letra da a href=" ."When... 25:17/a e a tradução e também a minha amiga **Lizzie Moire** por também me agüentar no MSN, por me ajudar com o sistema de metrôs de Paris (gente! Aquilo é uma loucura! _) e também por postar um link da minha fic no blog dela! _Merci chérie_!^-~

_**Aulinha de História**_:

O Château de Versailles era a antiga sede da Côrte até a Revolução Francesa. Ele na realidade era o Pavilhão de caça de Luis XIII e foi remodelado e ampliado por Luis XIV quando resolveu transferir a corte de Paris para Versailles. Posteriormente Luis XV e Luis XVI fizeram ampliações fazendo com que ele chegasse a seu tamanho atual.

Os jardins são um caso a parte: projetados e modelados por Le Nôtre, um dos grandes paisagistas da época, tanto que os jardins de Versailles inspiraram outros jardins pelo mundo todo.

Todas as atrações e lugares que são citados no decorrer do capitulo foram retirados de folhetos do Château de aproximadamente 10 anos, se quiserem ver coisas mais atuais sugiro que entrem no a href=" .fr/fr/" site do Château /a. Ele pode ser acessado em 3 idiomas: inglês, francês e japonês.^^ Vale a pena conferir!

Quanto ao espetáculo musical, realmente existem as "Águas Musicais", só a apresentação da Orquestra Sinfônica de Paris que fui que eu inventei! :p O repertório foi escolhido a dedo, pois os 3 compositores são mais ou menos contemporâneos do Château.

Acho que é isso!

_Au Revoir chérie! o/ E deixem reviews! :p_


	3. III Dimanche

**Paris ****wa****Akiiro**

**III – Dimanche:**

Logo pela manhã sou acordada por um raio de sol que batia em meu rosto. A principio ainda por causa do sono, não reconheci o lugar em que estava, apenas sabia que não estava em casa, mas aos poucos, enquanto meu cérebro ia se libertando das brumas do sono, acabei me lembrando de onde estava.

Lembrei-me do dia agradável que tivera com Kamijo e que por causa de um descuido nosso, fomos obrigados a dormir em um hotel.

Corando, lembrei-me da massagem nos pés, dos seus toques, dele saindo do banho e por fim, do pesadelo e a forma como ele me acalmou, tal como se faz com uma criança.

"Ai meu Deus! Ele deve achar que sou uma maluca! Ter um pesadelo com um tubarão gigante! Se bem que se não fosse aquele tubarão, não quero nem pensar em como teria terminado o sonho!" Sentia meu rosto ficar gradativamente mais e mais quente conforme me perdia em pensamentos nada castos de como poderia ter sido o restante do sonho.

Sorrindo, me lembrei da forma carinhosa de como me acalentou, deitando ao meu lado e cantando até que eu dormisse.

Viro meu rosto para a esquerda e vejo que ele ainda está dormindo. Ele está deitado de costas e seu rosto está virado para meu lado, como se tivesse ficado velando meu sono mesmo depois de ter voltado para sua cama.

Sua expressão é serena e tem um leve sorriso nos lábios, como se estivesse sonhando com algo agradável, alguns fios de cabelo emolduram seu rosto, enquanto o restante se espalha sobre o travesseiro como se fosse um manto dourado.

Ao baixar um pouco meu olhar, sinto meu coração falhar uma batida: vejo seu peito desnudo se mover placidamente por causa da respiração, seus músculos são definidos, mas não a ponto de brutalizar sua figura esguia, e percebo que a calça do pijama que está vestindo havia descido um pouco, indo parar na altura do quadril, deixando a mostra seu umbigo e sua barriga plana, por fim vi que o lençol que devia cobri-lo estava embolado no chão.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos, apreciando aquela "vista" que tinha diante de mim, mas quando retornei meu olhar para seu rosto, vi que ele já estava acordado e me olhava de forma intensa. Novamente ele havia me pego o "secando"!

Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, resolvi quebrar o incômodo silêncio:

- Er... E-eu... Bom dia!

Ele pareceu não ter ouvido ou então ignorou o que eu havia falado, pois não me respondeu de imediato. Foi então que percebi que ele fazia o mesmo tipo de análise que eu havia feito há pouco: depois de alguns minutos olhando para meu rosto, vi que ele lentamente ia movendo seu olhar pelo meu corpo. Seu olhar era tão intenso que eu quase podia senti-lo me tocando, até que seu olhar parou sobre minhas pernas. Foi com pavor que vi que minha camisola havia subindo um pouco, deixando praticamente toda minha coxa a mostra e que o lençol estava nos pés. Rapidamente me sentei e puxei o lençol até o nariz, sentindo meu rosto arder de tanta vergonha.

Ele começou a gargalhar com vontade e assim ficou alguns minutos, fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de me enfiar num buraco.

Ele se levantou, ainda rindo e se sentou em minha cama de frente pra mim:

- Hahahahahahaha. Não precisa ter medo! Eu não vou te atacar... ainda. Hahahahahahaha. – e com outro tom de voz – Bom dia, _ma belle_. Dormiu bem o restante da noite? – perguntou carinhoso enquanto afagava meus cabelos.

- Do-dormi sim! – respondi ainda sem coragem de me afastar da segurança do lençol.

- Que bom! Fiquei preocupado contigo. O pesadelo pareceu te abalar muito!

- Nem me fale do pesadelo! Que vergonha! Eu não costumo ser histérica assim não! .

- Eu acredito! Foram coisas demais para um dia só! – deu um risinho travesso – Então, minha sereia, eu era um tritão? E o que eu estava fazendo?

- Ah pára, por favor! – reclamei, voltando meu rosto, corando violentamente.

Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, o vi afastar o lençol de meu rosto e se aproximar mais de mim, levando sua mão para minha nuca, a segurando e me puxando suavemente para mais perto de si.

Ele selou um beijo em cada bochecha, até que tomou meus lábios com voracidade, sua língua pedindo passagem com avidez, enquanto sua outra mão se juntava à primeira visando aprofundar o contato ao mesmo tempo em que eu repousava minhas mãos sobre seu peito e ombros, sentindo-o arrepiar-se quase que instantaneamente, me fazendo sorrir internamente ao saber o quanto meu toque o afetava. Subi minhas mãos pelos seus ombros, as passando para suas costas, sentindo seus músculos se enrijecerem ao serem tocados.

Ainda sem quebrarmos o beijo, de repente sinto que sou delicadamente deitada na cama e logo sinto seu corpo deitado junto ao meu.

Finalmente tivemos que afastar nossos lábios por causa da falta de ar, ele seguiu depositando uma trilha de beijos do meu rosto até o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que sinto suas mãos percorrerem meu corpo.

Estávamos tão envolvidos com o que estava acontecendo que literalmente demos um pulo quando tocou o telefone que ficava sobre o criado-mudo. Tentei controlar minha respiração enquanto ele falava com quem quer que fosse:

- Alô?... _Bonjour!... Oui, oui... D'accord!... Merci, monsieur. __Au revoir_![1] – falou, desligando logo em seguida.

- Era da recepção. Ligaram para nos avisar que temos só mais meia hora se quisermos pegar o café da manhã.

Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu vou me vestir e descer na frente, assim você pode ficar mais à vontade para se arrumar. – falou, beijando minha testa enquanto se levantava.

Logo depois o vejo pegar suas coisas e ir para o banheiro. Cinco minutos depois ele sai de lá, lindo, usando a calça preta e a camisa azul royal com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e com os primeiros botões abertos, dessa vez ele deixara seus cabelos soltos, que caiam como se fosse uma cascata sobre suas costas.

- Eu vou indo! Feche a porta assim que eu sair. Eu te espero lá embaixo! – falou próximo a porta, me mandando um beijo.

***************

**Kamijo's POV:**

Estou aqui, sentado no restaurante do hotel, esperando-a descer. Que loucura foi essa de agora?! Eu não havia dito a mim mesmo que seria paciente e esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso até que ela seja minha?

Essa mistura de timidez - até mesmo uma certa inocência - e sensualidade está me enlouquecendo! Será que ela não tem consciência do quão sensual ela é?! Seu sorriso lindo, o jeito como me olha, aquelas bochechas coradas...

"Eu tenho que me controlar! Ela não é qualquer uma! Ela não é uma daquelas fãs malucas que se atiram nos meus braços ao final de cada show!" Passo a mão no rosto e nos cabelos, frustrado.

Pela primeira vez sinto que alguém viu quem realmente sou, não só o artista. Eu tenho que me controlar, controlar esse desejo insano que se apossa de mim e que me cega para tudo que não seja ela. Tenho medo de acabar forçando-a a fazer algo que ela não queira...

Ela é suave, frágil e delicada como uma rosa e deve ser tratada com a mesma delicadeza.

"Ai vem ela!" Estava tão absorto nos pensamentos que só vi que ela havia descido quando ela se aproximava da mesa.

"Ela é tão linda!" Seus cabelos cascateiam, ondulados, suavemente sobre seus ombros e o vestido azul delineia perfeitamente seu corpo, deixando ver parte de suas pernas torneadas abaixo da saia rodada.

"Azul! Quem nos visse até diria que combinamos na cor da roupa!" – penso, com um sorrisinho.

Ela vinha sorrindo e vejo seu sorriso se alargar em resposta ao meu.

**Fim do POV**

************

Eu o vi sair do quarto, atônita, sem entender o que havia acontecido, até que corro e fecho a porta como ele havia pedido.

Pego minhas coisas e vou para o banheiro para me arrumar. Enquanto lavava meu rosto e escovava os dentes, pensava no que havia acontecido há pouco.

"Mais uma vez nós perdemos o controle e por muito pouco, não me entreguei a ele." Penso, corando até a raiz.

"Isto está acabando comigo, pois não sei exatamente o que ele quer de mim, o que represento pra ele. Ora ele é carinhoso e gentil como um amigo, ora ele é intenso e ardente como um apaixonado. Eu não sei o que pensar!"

Saio de meus devaneios e termino de me arrumar, vejo que me restam ainda 20 minutos até o final do café.

Depois de guardar minhas coisas, saio do quarto e desço até o restaurante. Assim que entro o vejo sentado numa mesa ao fundo, tem o semblante sério e um olhar distante, parecendo estar perdido em pensamentos. Creio que não tenha me visto, foi somente quando me aproximava da mesa que o vi olhar para mim e sorrir.

- Demorei muito? – perguntei, assim que cheguei na mesa.

- Que é isso! Nem vi o tempo passar e valeu cada instante de espera! – falou me olhando de cima a baixo, me fazendo corar.

- Eu... já pediu? – falei desconcertada, enquanto me sentava.

- Já! Como eu não sabia o que você iría querer, pedi um café completo para dois.

- Ah, obrigada! – agradeço, tocada com seu gesto.

Nisso, chega o garçom com nosso pedido num carrinho: café, leite, suco de laranja, pães de todos os tipos, biscoitos, brioches, croissants, geléias, manteiga, enfim coisas demais para uma única pessoa comer.

- _Merci!_ – agradecemos ao garçom assim que ele terminou de nos servir.

Percebi que ele estava um pouco tenso, eu então estendi minha mão e ele a apertou com a sua. Ele esperou o garçom se retirar para finalmente falar:

- _Ma belle_, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo o que houve agora a pouco. Eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas eu perdi o controle! Eu não sei o que teria acontecido se o telefone não tivesse tocado... Por favor, me perdoe! Eu prometo me comportar a partir de agora!

"Provavelmente estaríamos fazendo amor agora!" – pensei, corando até a raiz – Tu-tudo bem! Não há o que perdoar! Você não fez sozinho, se eu não quisesse simplesmente teria te afastado!

- Ainda assim, peço mil desculpas! Foi imperdoável minha conduta, me aproveitando de que você ainda estava sonolenta.

- Como eu já disse, não há o que desculpar! Tá tudo bem! Já esqueci! - "Até parece!" pensei.

- Eu não gostaria que você me interpretasse mal! Jamais faria algo para te magoar! – falou, tocando meu rosto.

- E-eu sei! – respondi, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Ficamos assim, alheios ao mundo, durante alguns minutos até que:

- Acho melhor tomarmos nosso café antes que nos expulsem daqui! – falou ele, zombeteiro. – E ainda tem o desenho daquela roupa que você ficou de fazer pra mim! Eu não esqueci não! – piscou um olho, alargando o sorriso.

- Tá! – concordei, ligeiramente encabulada ao mesmo tempo em que começava a comer.

Quando nos demos por satisfeitos, saímos do restaurante, faltando poucos minutos para as nove, e retornamos ao quarto.

- Deve haver papel e caneta na gaveta daquela mesa... – divagava ele – geralmente tem em tudo quanto é quarto de hotel!

Fui olhar na gaveta para ver se realmente tinha papel ali e acabei encontrando um bloco de folhas de papel de cor creme com o timbre do hotel, além de lápis e caneta, também timbrados.

- Eu não disse que tinha! – falou com tom vitorioso. - Agora mãos à obra, mocinha! Eu quero mandar ainda hoje esse desenho pra Tóquio!

- Tá! Vou ver o que posso fazer! Como já disse, não sou desenhista profissional.

Acomodei-me diante de mesa com o bloco a minha frente e comecei a desenhar. Comecei e recomecei o desenho várias vezes e depois de mais ou menos uma hora, várias bolinhas de papel espalhadas sobre a mesa e o bloco pela metade, terminei o desenho, satisfeita com o resultado.

- Aqui está! Não é nenhuma obra-prima, mas acho que dá pra entender a minha idéia. É uma pena não ter lápis de cor para assim poder vê-la com as cores imaginadas. – falei, entregando o desenho a ele.

Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio olhando o desenho, parecendo o analisar, até que:

- Mas é magnífica! Ficou muito melhor do que eu imaginava! E você desenha muito bem! Deveria se dedicar a isso!

- Que é isso! Menos... É só um hobby para mim! – falei, encabulada com a "enxurrada" de elogios. – Ah me esqueci de uma coisa! Me empresta o desenho um instantinho só? – pedi, tomando o desenho de suas mãos.

Voltei à mesa com o desenho e cuidadosamente desenhei uma rosa no lado esquerdo da casaca, junto à gola, sobre o coração.

- Agora sim! Pode pegá-lo! – falei devolvendo o desenho a ele.

- Mas o que... – ia me perguntando enquanto retomava o desenho e o olhava.

- Eu me lembrei que em todas as suas roupas, sempre há uma rosa sobre o coração, então pra não fugir a regra, desenhei uma também, entretanto essa rosa não é igual. Diferentemente das outras que sempre são de um tom vermelho bem escuro, quase negro, essa rosa é branca. – falei contente. – Mas se não quiser ela, eu posso tirá-la, afinal você é que vai usar a roupa. - juntei rapidamente.

- Não mesmo! Não é pra tirar! Conseguiu deixá-la mais perfeita do que já era, Aline. – falou, se aproximando de mim e me erguendo da cadeira. – Obrigado, _ma belle_, por pensar nesses pequenos detalhes, eu nem havia me lembrado disso. – sussurrando, segurou meu rosto e foi aproximando o seu, até tocar meus lábios.

Ele roça seus lábios sobre os meus, numa doce tortura para ambos, até que sinto ele mordiscar meu lábio inferior, fazendo com que eu gemesse, ele então finalmente se apossou de meus lábios com sofreguidão.

Quando o ar se fez necessário e descolamos nossos lábios, ele se afasta de mim:

- Me desculpe! Agora a pouco falei que iria me comportar e já estou lhe beijando de novo!

- Está tudo bem! Eu não me importo que você me beije! – falei com voz sumida, ainda sem fôlego.

- Minha querida, não me tente... – falou com voz rouca e olhar ardente.

- Ahn... Você não queria mandar o desenho pra Tóquio? – pergunto, desviando o assunto e torcendo para que ele não estivesse ouvindo a forma absurda como meu coração batia ante a tentadora promessa refletida em seus olhos.

- É mesmo! Vem, vamos descer e pagar a conta. Ontem à noite acho que vi um lugar onde podemos providenciar isso. – assentiu, parecendo compreender minha manobra, pelo que pude ver em seu olhar.

Recolhemos nossos objetos, descemos e nos dirigimos até a recepção:

_- Bonjour, madame et monsieur_! – nos cumprimentou o simpático recepcionista.

- _Bonjour!_ Viemos pagar a nossa conta. – falou Yuuji.

- _Oui, monsieur_. Como quiser. Como foi sua estada? As acomodações estavam satisfatórias? – perguntou o senhor enquanto preparava o recibo.

- _Oui, oui_! Estavam sim e obrigado por nos avisar do café da manhã. Nós nem nos lembramos disso, não é _chérie?_ – respondeu ao homem dando um significativo olhar pra mim.

- ... – fiquei em silêncio, querendo que o chão se abrisse aos meus pés.

- Hum... entendo. – falou o homem enquanto olhava de um para outro. – Aqui está! São 120 Euros.

- Obrigado! Vocês aceitam cartão de crédito? - questionou ao senhor.

- Sim, aceitamos.

Com essa resposta, Yuuji pagou a conta de nossa estadia e nos despedimos do senhor, não sem antes ouvirmos:

- Voltem sempre! Talvez na próxima vez consigam a suíte nupcial!

Yuuji começou a rir e eu fiquei roxa de tanta vergonha.

- Pode deixar! Na próxima vez a reservaremos com antecedência! – respondeu, acenando. –_Au revoir_! - E saímos do hotel.

Já na rua, Yuuji ainda ria e eu não tinha coragem de olhar pra ele, pois sabia do significado incutido nas palavras do homem. Ele pareceu perceber meu incômodo e parou de rir:

- Que foi, _chérie_? Está tão quieta! E por que evita me olhar?

- Não é nada! – respondi, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Nada? Sei... Que foi? Te incomodou o que aquele homem falou?

- Um pouco... Eu... Nós... Ai! Não sei!!!!

- Shh... Tudo bem! Já entendi. – falou erguendo meu rosto e dando um selinho em meus lábios – Vamos procurar a loja para escanear o desenho e mandá-lo por e-mail.

- Ok. – concordei, olhando agradecida a ele.

Andamos mais ou menos uma meia hora até que encontramos a tal loja que ele havia visto na noite anterior.

Chegando lá, rapidamente fomos atendidos por um rapaz que em poucos minutos escaneou a imagem. Fomos então para outro computador, onde colorimos a imagem para podermos finalmente enviá-la por e-mail.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Eu não sou estilista profissional. O que os outros vão achar disso? – "bombardiei-o" de perguntas, insegura quanto ao resultado de sua decisão.

- Mas é claro que tenho certeza! Fique tranqüila, eles vão adorar a roupa e cada um tem autonomia para escolher a sua. Ninguém interfere na escolha de ninguém! E tenho certeza que, assim como eu, eles vão achá-la perfeita para o clipe! – respondeu ele, confiante.

- Só mais alguns segundos até anexá-la... Pronto! Foi enviada! – resmungava ele. - Só espero que as costureiras consigam terminá-la a tempo dos outros virem e a trazerem junto.

- Tomara que dê tempo mesmo!

- Bom, agora que já resolvemos o problema do desenho, que tal irmos almoçar antes de voltarmos ao _Château_? Eu vi um lugarzinho bem aconchegante, um bistrô a umas duas quadras daqui, que seria o lugar ideal para almoçarmos. Que achas? Topas?

- Por mim tudo bem! Apesar de nosso café reforçado, to morrendo de fome! Acho que foi a caminhada... – falei constrangida.

- Concordo contigo! Também to morrendo de fome! - falou me abraçando, logo depois começamos a rir.

- Vamos então? – perguntou, me oferecendo o braço.

Fomos ao tal restaurante que ele havia falado. Ao chegarmos lá, fomos atendidos pelo _maître_, extremamente solícito:

- _Bonjour, madame et monsieur_. Gostariam de uma mesa?

- Sim, gostaríamos de uma mesa para dois, se possível num local um pouco mais reservado. – pediu Yuuji.

- _Oui, monsieur._ Me acompanhem por favor.

Seguimos o _maître_ pelo restaurante até chegarmos numa espécie de jardim de inverno que havia no fundo do restaurante. Era um lugar ao mesmo tempo reservado, mas que de onde era possível ver todo o restaurante.

- _Madame._ – falou o _maître_, puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- _Monsieur._ – fez o mesmo para Yuuji.

- Aqui está o _menu_. Assim que tiverem escolhido, é só me chamar.

Assim que o _maître_ saiu, não resisti e perguntei:

- Por que pediu essa mesa afastada?

- Bom, você deve ter percebido que aqui é uma cidade turística e que pessoas do mundo todo vem visitá-la. Eu não gostaria de correr o risco de ser reconhecido e ter nosso almoço interrompido. Não que eu não goste do assedio dos fãs, mas eu gostaria de ter um almoço sossegado ao seu lado, _ma belle_. – falou, pegando minha mão que estava sobre a mesa.

Ficamos alguns minutos num agradável silêncio enquanto escolhíamos o que iríamos pedir:

- E então? Já escolheu o que vai pedir?

- Hum... Acho que vou querer uma _Salada Niçoise_ de entrada, _Coq au Vin_ como prato principal e de sobremesa um C_rème Brûlée_. – [2] falei, listando o que havia escolhido.

- Boa escolha! Acho que vou pedir o mesmo.

Yuuji olhou em direção ao _maître_ e em poucos segundos ele estava ao nosso lado, anotando nosso pedido.

- Vão beber alguma coisa?

- Uma garrafa de vinho bordeaux, _s'il vous plait_.

- _Oui, monsieur_. Alguma safra em especial?

- Hum, deixe me ver... Traga-me um 1997. [3]

- Boa escolha, _monsieur_. Em alguns minutos o garçom vai lhes servir. Com sua licença. – falou, por fim se retirando.

- Vinho!? A essa hora? Por acaso está querendo me embebedar? – perguntei em tom de troça, mas no intimo me sentindo incomodada.

- Não! Que é isso _chérie!_ Isso nem me passou isso pela cabeça! Só achei que cairia bem para acompanhar nosso almoço e para brindarmos nosso passeio. Até porque vamos beber apenas um cálice, pois ainda temos que terminar nossa visita ao _Château_!

- Hum... Tudo bem! – falei "Faz de conta que acredito!"

- Por que tenho a impressão que você não acreditou no que eu disse? – falou piscando um olho para mim e logo depois rindo.

- Capaz! É impressão sua! – respondi, também rindo.

Ficamos nesse clima leve até a chegada do garçom com o vinho, que foi servido em pequena quantidade na taça de Yuuji.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-lo executar o ritual de degustação tal como apenas um _connaisseur_ poderia fazê-lo!

- Hum... _Parfait!_ Pode servir! – falou para o garçom depois de alguns minutos.

- _Oui, monsieur_. – respondeu o garçom, tornando a servi-lo. – _Madame_? – perguntou voltando-se para mim, ao que apenas assenti.

- O seu pedido já está a caminho, _monsieur_. Com licença.

Enquanto o garçom que havia servido o vinho se afastava de nossa mesa, chegava outro garçom com a nossa entrada.

- _Madame... Monsieur... Bon appétit!_ – falou após ter nos servido.

Apesar de ser domingo, havia pouco movimento no restaurante o que, aliás, foi muito bom, pois permitiu que tivéssemos um almoço tranqüilo.

Os pratos estavam saborosíssimos e a conversa idem! Cada vez mais me impressionava com as nossas afinidades em diversos assuntos.

Yuuji é um homem inteligente, culto e está atento a tudo o que acontece e apesar de ser músico, ele não se encaixa nem um pouco no estereótipo do mesmo: preocupa-se com sua carreira, com seu futuro e em aplicar seu dinheiro de forma consciente e prudente a fim de fazê-lo render, pois sabe que a cena musical japonesa é deveras fugaz, voluntariosa e inconstante.

"Creio que ele confia em mim para estar fazendo esse tipo de revelação, afinal você não sai falando para estranhos quanto ganha e o que faz com seu dinheiro do nada!" – pensei enquanto conversávamos.

Eventualmente ele fazia algum comentário com uma pontinha de malícia na voz de propósito para ver-me ficar vermelha.

Quando estávamos saboreando o café juntamente com a sobremesa, voltamos a falar de nosso passeio:

- Então, _ma belle_, pronta para conhecer o restante do _Château_?

- Sim, e dessa vez vamos cuidar do horário para não perdermos o trem de volta para Paris! Tenho várias coisas para resolver para terça-feira! Não posso me atrasar senão meu professor me mata!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Admito que fui o culpado de termos perdido o trem, afinal se não tivéssemos ficado mais tempo depois do concerto não teríamos nos atrasado e perdido o trem! Mas por outro lado, não foi tão ruim assim, afinal pudemos passar a noite juntos... – falou Yuuji tomando minha mão e levando-a aos lábios enquanto me olhava intensamente.

- Er... Bom, acho que podemos pedir a conta né? – desconversei, rubra de vergonha de tudo o que havia acontecido nessas últimas horas.

- ! – Yuuji gargalhou, me fazendo ficar roxa.

- Você não existe, _ma belle_! Você não existe! – falou dando um selinho em meus lábios e voltando a rir.

- Tudo bem, vamos pedir sim! – completou mais calmo. – Afinal, o _Château_ nos espera!

Ele fez um sinal para o _maître_, que em segundos estava em nossa mesa.

- Pois não monsieur? Estão satisfeitos? – perguntou o _maître_, solicito.

- Sim, estamos satisfeitos. Nós gastaríamos de pedir a conta!

- _Oui, monsieur._ Eu já a trago em instantes. – falou, logo depois se afastando.

- Temos que ver onde iremos pegar o ônibus para ir ao _Château_. Podíamos perguntar pra o _maître._ O que achas?

- Acho uma boa idéia, _ma belle._ Acho uma boa idéia...

Logo, o _maître_ retornou com a caderneta com a nossa conta. Ele a entregou para Yuuji, que a olhou e colocou seu cartão de crédito junto para que fosse feito o pagamento, a devolvendo para o _maître_ que se dirigiu ao caixa.

Mais alguns minutos e o maître retornou com o cartão de Yuuji e o comprovante de pagamento:

- Aqui está, _monsieur_: seu cartão e o comprovante.

- _Merci!_ Poderia nos dizer onde podemos pegar um ônibus para irmos até o Château, _s'il vous plaît?_

- _Oui, monsieur_. A uma quadra daqui, seguindo em linha reta, fica o ponto mais próximo.

- Merci! Obrigado por tudo! Vou recomendar a casa a meus amigos que vierem visitar a cidade!

- _Merci, monsieur! Bon Voyage!_

Nos despedimos do _maître_ e fomos para o ponto de ônibus indicado por ele. Íamos caminhando lentamente, conversando descontraidamente, apreciando a cidade e o movimento dos turistas.

Quem nos visse caminhando juntos, diria que éramos namorados: íamos de mãos dadas e Yuuji eventualmente fazia alguma gracinha e me roubava um beijo.

Eu ralhava com ele, por deixar-me encabulada, ao ficar me "agarrando" no meio da rua:

- Você não me falou hoje de manhã que não ia ficar me agarrando toda hora? – questionei em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu sei que prometi isso, _ma belle_, mas eu não resisto! – falou sério, com olhar intenso.

- Assim você me deixa encabulada! – falei, parando de caminhar e baixando meu olhar, rubra de vergonha.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada, _chérie!_ Você é uma mulher bonita, atraente, charmosa, inteligente, é normal que seja alvo de atenções masculinas.

- Eu não estou acostumada a ser tratada assim, a ser tão mimada.

- Mas deveria! Os homens de seu país são cegos ou o quê?!

- Menos Yuuji, menos. Eu tenho consciência de que não posso ser descrita como deslumbrante e infelizmente a maioria dos homens que conheço só se interessa pelo físico.

- Tolos! Como se uma bela "casca" fosse o suficiente para definir alguém. Melhor para mim, que pude conhecê-la. – falou galanteador.

- Assim você me deixa mais encabulada ainda!!

- Mas é a verdade _chérie_! Eu... – Yuuji foi interrompido pela buzina de um carro pedindo passagem, afinal havíamos parado bem no meio da rua!

- Acho melhor continuarmos, senão não poderemos voltar do _Château_ a tempo. - falei enquanto saiamos da rua.

- Vamos sim! – concordou ele, tomando minha mão e entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

Caminhamos mais alguns metros até que avistamos o ponto indicado pelo _maître_. Esperamos mais ou menos uns 10 minutos até que o ônibus turístico parou ali e nós o pegamos.

Andamos mais uns 15 minutos até que o ônibus parou na estação ferroviária que fica na frente dos portões do _Château_. Descemos ali e resolvemos alugar um daqueles armários da estação para deixar nossas coisas ali. Feito isso, fomos alegres e contentes adentrar novamente ao parque do Château.

Apesar de termos vontade de olhar tudo de novo o que havíamos visto no dia anterior, nos contivemos e fomos em direção aos _Trianons_. Para irmos mais rápido, acabamos pegando o trenzinho que faz um tour pelo parque e que nos deixou na frente dos _Trianons_.

Primeiramente fomos visitar o _Grand Trianon_. Andamos por todos os seus aposentos, nos demorando em especial no opulento quarto de _Louis XIV_, em tons de vermelho, branco e dourado. Concordamos que ali seria uma locação interessante para o clipe.

Depois de termos feito todo o percurso da visita, chegando até a sala onde havia o acesso aos jardins, mas que infelizmente não pode mais ser visitado, voltamos para a entrada principal e nos inscrevemos na visita guiada "_Le Petit Appartement de L'Empereur_" que durou mais ou menos 40 minutos.

Ao término da visita, saímos e nos dirigimos ao gracioso _Petit Trianon_ que ficava a uns bons 20 minutos de caminhada dali.

Ao chegar, ficamos alguns minutos a sua frente, extasiados, apreciando o sol batendo em suas vidraças e em suas paredes claras.

- Como é lindo isso tudo!! Tanto um _Trianon_ quanto o outro são lindos, de formas diferentes, mas lindos!

- Concordo contigo, _ma belle_! Ambos são lindos!

O vejo desviar seus olhos do prédio a nossa frente e voltá-los para mim enquanto falávamos e percebo que ele me olha com atenção.

- Que foi? – pergunto ressabiada.

- Você não passou o protetor solar antes de sairmos do hotel não é? Seus ombros estão vermelhos – falou tocando de leve em um de meus ombros e senti que suas mãos pareciam geladas em contato com minha pele.

- Oh droga! Me esqueci! Saímos com tanta pressa do hotel que nem me lembrei disso!

- Tudo bem, _chérie!_ Não é o fim do mundo, mas assim que terminarmos de visitar o _Petit Trianon_, vamos achar uma sombra sossegada e passarmos o protetor. Sua pele é branquinha demais e muito delicada, não pode pegar esse sol todo!

Apenas concordei com um gesto de cabeça, um tanto encabulada e ao mesmo tempo deliciada com seu zelo por mim.

A visita foi bem mais curta do que a feita ao outro _Trianon_, considerando seu tamanho ser bem menor do que do outro.

O que mais nos emocionou ali foi vermos, na segunda sala, o famoso retrato de Maria Antonieta "_À La Rose_", pintado por E. Vigée - Le Brun em 1783 [4]. Nessa pintura ela aparece usando um vestido azul, todo ornamentado, segurando uma rosa em suas mãos.

Ficamos vários minutos diante dele, embevecidos, lembrando que o _Trianon_ era o lugar preferido dela a ponto de ter mandado construir o _Hameau_ nos fundos do mesmo. Não dizíamos nada, apenas sorriamos e eventualmente nos olhávamos, nossos olhos parecendo dizer tudo o que havia para ser dito.

Saímos de nosso 'transe' diante do quadro, quando um ruidoso grupo de turistas japoneses entrou na sala e se pôs a fotografá-lo. Saímos discretamente dali, já que Yuuji temia ser reconhecido por uma das adolescentes do grupo que o olhava com interesse.

Numa absurda crise de ciúmes, me "grudei" em seu braço e fechei o cenho enquanto olhava para o grupo de adolescentes que havia desistido de olhar o quadro.

Aparentemente meu gesto surtiu efeito, porque os vi desviarem seus olhos, desconcertados, e voltando sua atenção para o quadro. Yuuji viu toda a cena e se segurava para não rir, até que fomos para outra sala e ele começou a gargalhar.

- Eu não sabia que era tão ciumenta _chérie_! – falou, assim que recuperou o ar depois de tanto rir.

- Ué, você não havia dito mais cedo que não queria ser reconhecido? Aquelas duas lá estavam te "comendo com os olhos", queria que eu fizesse o quê? É muita cara-de-pau delas ficarem "secando" um homem que está acompanhado, ainda que seja famoso! – falei, despejando uma torrente de palavras, e sem querer, demonstrando o quanto estava contrariada.

Yuuji pareceu se divertir com o que falei, pois recomeçou a gargalhar, agora com mais vontade, só parando ao ver me fazer bico e cruzar os braços.

- Desculpe, _ma belle_, não resisti! – falou, dando um selinho em meu bico. – Você fica uma graça com ciúmes!

- Mas eu não estou com ciúmes, eu só... – fui interrompida com outro selinho.

- Tudo bem então! Elas com certeza vão nos deixa em paz já que agora tenho um "leão-de-chácara" ao meu lado que não deixa ninguém se aproximar.

Refiz o bico com o comentário que ele fez e franzi o cenho, irritada por ele estar caçoando de mim.

- Desculpe _chérie_, me desculpa. – falou com voz doce, cobrindo meu rosto de beijos até que tomou meus lábios com paixão.

Ficamos alheios a tudo durante alguns minutos até que o ar se fez necessário.

- Chega, chega! Estamos em lugar publico! E se alguém nos viu? – falei envergonhada.

- Calma, _ma belle_, ninguém nos viu, mas tudo bem! Vamos sair logo daqui e terminar a visita antes que o grupo nos alcance e você volte a incorporar o "leão-de-chácara".

- Quer parar com isso, por favor? – falei olhando enviesado para ele.

- Eu paro! Eu paro! – falou com expressão risonha, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Visitamos os outros aposentos, até que finalmente saímos nos jardins para irmos conhecer o Hameau. Quando encontramos um banco a sombra de uma frondosa arvore, Yuuji me fez sentar ali:

- Agora fique ai quietinha que vou passar o protetor solar em seus ombros. Eles estão cada vez mais vermelhos! – falou enquanto me sentava e se postava de pé atrás de mim.

Alcancei-lhe o protetor que carregava na bolsa conforme me pediu e fiquei esperando ele passá-lo em minhas costas, quando o ouço sussurrar em meu ouvido esquerdo:

- _Chérie,_ poderia prender seu cabelo sob o chapéu para que eu não o suje?

- Si-sim!! – gaguejei, ainda sentindo minha nuca arrepiada.

Tirei o chapéu de minha cabeça, enrolei meus cabelos numa espécie de coque frouxo e o recoloquei, tomando o cuidado de não deixar escapar o cabelo.

- Agora sim! Está bem melhor! – falou enquanto abria o frasco e derramava uma quantia generosa em meus ombros.

- Ui! Tá gelado! – falei, sentindo minha pele novamente se arrepiar, agora devido ao creme.

- Calma! É a sua pele que está quente! Está toda vermelha e parece estar fervendo. – falou enquanto começava a espalhar o creme com as mãos.

Seus gestos eram lentos e suaves, parecia ter medo de machucar-me. Fecho meus olhos para melhor apreciar as caricias que ele fazia ao espalhá-lo. De repente sinto que ele afasta as alças de meu vestido e enrijeço. Ele percebe a mudança de minha postura e fala em meu ouvido direito com voz sussurrante:

- Shh... Calma! Só as afastei para não sujá-las. Fique tranqüila, não vou fazer nada além de passar o protetor em suas costas.

Novamente sinto o creme tocando minha pele, já mais fresca. Agora seus movimentos eram mais voltados para o inicio de meus braços e a parte da frente dos ombros, sempre suaves e lentos, como se não tivesse pressa em acabar.

Fecho meus olhos enquanto recosto minha cabeça em seu peito para melhor apreciar a massagem. Depois de alguns minutos sinto suas mãos se afastarem e serem substituídas pelos seus lábios que depositam um beijo em cada ombro.

- Y-Yuu...ji...? – sussurrei enquanto sentia seu nariz roçando na curva de meu pescoço.

- _Ah chérie, chérie_... – sinto-o depositar mais um beijo em minha nuca e suspirando se afastar e se sentar ao meu lado, virado de frente para mim.

Abro lentamente meus olhos, ainda nublados devido às ultimas sensações experimentadas e o vejo olhando para mim intensamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele se aproxima lentamente e toca meus lábios suavemente com os seus, parecendo saboreá-los sem pressa, aprofundando o beijo ao sentir me render aos seus toques. Nos afastamos quando não conseguíamos mais respirar. Ao abrir os olhos, o vejo sorridente enquanto ajeitava as alças de meu vestido e falando:

- Pronto! Agora sua pele não vai mais descascar! – terminou dando um beijo estralado em meu ombro. – Vamos? – falou se erguendo e me estendendo a mão. – Ainda temos que visitar o _Hameau _antes de irmos embora, _ma belle_.

- Sim, vamos! – segurei sua mão e me levantei do banco que até então ambos ocupávamos.

Caminhamos mais alguns minutos até chegarmos à pequena vila rústica que era o _Hameau de La Reine_. Passeamos lentamente entre as casas e admirávamos a graciosidade do conjunto.

Estava tudo muito bem conservado e era quase possível ver Maria Antonieta e suas damas de companhia "brincando de camponesas"! Yuuji gostou muito do ar bucólico ali existente e decidiu fazer pelo menos uma cena do PV ali. Ao caminharmos por lá vimos que o sol começava a ser pôr e então decidimos ir embora.

Voltamos caminhando pelo parque rapidamente, pois não faltava muito para o mesmo fechar.

Ao sairmos de lá, fomos para a estação de trem onde primeiramente retiramos nossos pertences que havíamos deixado no armário que alugamos.

Já de posse de nossas coisas, fomos até o guichê e compramos nossas passagens para retornarmos para Paris. Esperamos cerca de 20 minutos até que vimos o trem apontar a alguns metros da estação.

Embarcamos no trem e como na viagem do dia anterior, vínhamos sentados lado a lado e de mãos dadas, dessa vez íamos conversando sobre o que mais tinha nos chamado a atenção nos dois dias do passeio.

Talvez devido a noite mal dormida ou as longas caminhadas, senti meu corpo se rendendo pouco a pouco ao cansaço e sem que percebesse acabei adormecendo, com minha cabeça recostada no ombro de Yuuji.

Acordei somente quando chegamos em Paris, com Yuuji tocando em meus cabelos e depositando um beijo em minha testa:

- Aline, _ma belle_, acorde... Já chegamos em casa!

- Hum... Hã... O quê? – resmunguei enquanto acordava.

- _Chérie_, chegamos! Vamos, que o trem já está parando na estação!

- Chegamos? Oh Meu Deus eu dormi né? Te deixei falando sozinho! Me desculpe! – falava constrangida, vermelha de vergonha e sem coragem de olhá-lo.

- Que é isso, _chérie_! Não me deixou falando sozinho não! Você estava cansada e era natural que adormecesse. Não se preocupe! Foi um prazer velar seu sono e tê-la dormindo em meus braços. – falou enquanto erguia meu rosto com suavidade.

- E- eu... – cobriu meus lábios com os seus com voracidade enquanto colava seu corpo ao meu e percorria minhas costas com as mãos.

Nos afastamos quando não conseguíamos mais respirar. Meu coração batia descompassado e sentia como se meu sangue fervesse em minhas veias.

- Acho melhor descermos antes que nos expulsem daqui. Há ainda uma longa caminhada até sua casa.

- Hum... Como assim?

- Ontem fui buscá-la em casa e agora faço questão de acompanhá-la na volta, afinal não é bom uma mulher andar sozinha na rua à noite.

- Mas não precisa! Estou acostumada a andar na rua à noite e nem é tão tarde assim!

- Eu faço questão! Não vou ficar tranqüilo se não deixá-la sã e salva em casa.

- Ok, já que insiste! Então faço questão que jante comigo! Vou fazer um jantar em agradecimento a sua gentileza nesses dias.

- Será um prazer, _chérie_! Vou adorar passar mais alguns momentos ao seu lado.

Descemos do trem de mãos dadas e saímos da estação em direção a superfície e as ruas de Paris. Resolvemos ir caminhando porque a distância era pequena até minha casa e porque precisava passar numa _boulangerie_ para comprar alguns dos ingredientes para o jantar, além de uma garrafa de um bom vinho tinto.

Yuuji se prontificou para carregar as compras alegando que elas estavam pesadas demais para que eu as carregasse.

Quando chegamos a entrada de meu prédio, fomos recepcionados pela _concierge_ do prédio:

- _Bonsoir mademoiselle Aline! Ça va?_

_- Bonsoir Madame Walace! Oui, ça va!__ [_5]

- Ontem pela manhã, logo após a senhorita ter saído, o carteiro trouxe um pacote que lhe era endereçado. Parece que é do Brasil.

- Um pacote para mim? A senhora está com ele ai?

- Estou sim! Fiquei com medo de que pudesse ser algo valioso e achei melhor entregá-lo em mãos quando a senhorita retornasse. Já vou lá pegá-lo, aguarde um momentinho.

- _Oui, Madame_. – assenti enquanto ela rapidamente se perdia apartamento adentro.

- Aqui está! – falou voltando 5 minutos depois, com uma grande caixa envolta em papel pardo.

- _Merci, Madame Walace! Merci beaucoup_ por tê-lo guardado para mim! – agradeci, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Não foi nada, minha filha! _Bonne soirée [6]_ e comporte-se! – falou piscando um olho para mim.

- _Bonne nuit_! – corei ao entender que suas últimas palavras se deviam a presença de Yuuji segurando as compras e que se mantinha afastado para nos dar privacidade.

- Vamos? – aproximei-me dele, o convidando para subirmos as escadas.

Ao chegarmos em frente a porta de meu apartamento, tive que equilibrar a grande caixa com um dos braços enquanto procurava a chave da porta, já que Yuuji tinha os seus ocupados.

Depois de alguns minutos, encontrei as chaves e pude finalmente abrir a porta. Acendi a luz e o convidei a entrar:

- Entre! Fique a vontade! – falava enquanto depositava a caixa sobre a mesa da sala.

- Onde quer que deixe as compras? – perguntou–me.

- Sobre a bancada da cozinha, por favor. – respondi-lhe enquanto me ocupava em desfazer o embrulho.

Após mais alguns minutos "brigando" com as fitas adesivas e o papel, finalmente consegui abrir a caixa. Foi com um misto de emoção e saudade que vi ali dentro alguns de meus livros que não pudera trazer e que havia comentado com minha prima que sentia falta deles, além dos meus cd's do Nenhum de Nós e outros de música brasileira.

Havia também uma longa carta escrita a muitas mãos relatando as peripécias de meus priminhos, as novidades de meus tios e meus pais, além de inúmeras fotos de todos tiradas no aniversario de meu pai.

Senti meus olhos marejarem e comecei a chorar, soluçando dolorosamente. Yuuji me abraçou contra seu peito enquanto afagava meus cabelos e assim se manteve até que eu me acalmasse.

- Shh... shh.... tudo bem.... shh....

- Me-me desculpe... – falei com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro.

- Não tem o que se desculpar _chérie. _– falou enquanto erguia meu rosto e secava minhas lágrimas – É natural que sinta falta deles, afinal está longe de todos, sozinha num país estranho.

Sorri ao ver o carinho estampado em seus olhos enquanto me dizia essas palavras.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

- Obrigado? Pelo o quê, _chérie?_

- Por ser tão gentil! Por estar aqui comigo, agora!

- Não há o que agradecer. É um prazer estar junto de ti!

Ficamos alguns minutos olhando um nos olhos do outro, embevecidos, esquecidos de tudo até que me lembrei do jantar:

- Oh _Mon Dieu!!_ O jantar! Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e já venho prepará-lo. Deves estar com fome, afinal não comemos mais nada desde o almoço.

- Eu já volto! Fique a vontade! Se quiser, pode ligar a TV ou o aparelho de som. Não me demoro! – falei, dando um selinho em seus lábios, indo logo depois em direção a meu quarto.

Chegando lá, separei a roupa que iria usar e me dirigi ao banheiro contiguo onde tomei uma rápida ducha para relaxar o corpo e tirar o suor do dia, não sem antes lavar meus cabelos.

Ao terminar de passar o condicionador em meus cabelos e enxaguá-los, dei por encerrado meu banho e fui me secar. Enxuguei-me com pressa, passei o hidratante no corpo e fui vestir a roupa que havia previamente deixado separado – uma saia preta pregueada com renda na bainha e uma blusa de mangas curtas, abotoada, rosa antigo – pois não queria deixar Yuuji esperando muito.

Quando retornei a sala, o aparelho de som estava ligado, tocando um dos cd's que havia chegado naquela caixa e Yuuji estava agachado em frente dele olhando meus cd's. Ele se ergueu assim que percebeu que eu havia voltado.

- Desculpe a demora! Mas é que a água estava tão boa...

-Tudo bem! Nem demorou tanto assim! – se aproximou de mim e deu-me um selinho – Está linda, _ma belle_!

Corei com suas palavras e pela forma como me olhava. Foi então que percebi que ele olhava meus cd's.

- O que achou de minha coleção? – perguntei, desviando o assunto.

- Magnífica! Aliás, você tem vários cd's meus aqui! Tanto do Lareine quanto do Versailles! Estou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo lisonjeado por encontrá-los aqui!

- Surpreso por quê?

- Porque não esperava vê-los fora do Japão, pelo menos os do Lareine, já que com o Versailles fizemos _tour_ pela Europa e EUA e então já temos um público formado, mas o Lareine nunca saiu do Japão!

- Para veres o quanto é famoso e querido por todos! – disse tocando em seu rosto.

- Bom, mas eu lhe prometi um jantar e agora vou fazê-lo! – falei indo em direção a cozinha – Posso lhe adiantar que não será tão requintado quanto o almoço que tivemos ao meio-dia, mas é feito de coração. – continuei enquanto botava a água a ferver para fazer o macarrão.

- Tudo bem, _chérie_! Pode não acreditar, mas não sou muito fã de refeições elaboradas! Durante muito tempo comi lamen e isso me bastava.

- Então tá! Poderia abrir o vinho para mim enquanto preparo a comida? Assim podemos bebê-lo aos poucos até que fique pronta.

- Mas claro, _chérie_! _Où est le décapsuleur?_[7]

- Ali na gaveta da pia. – apontei enquanto largava a massa na água que já fervia, em outra panela refogava a carne onde depois acrescentaria o molho de tomate.

Yuuji abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu 2 taças para nós e estendeu uma delas para mim.

- Aline, aqui está!

- Obrigada! – agradeci, logo em seguida bebericando de seu conteúdo – Não é de uma safra tão boa como a que você escolheu, mas até que é bom!

Yuuji estava sentado em um dos bancos altos que ficavam diante da bancada que dividia a cozinha da sala e, enquanto o jantar era preparado, conversava banalidades comigo.

- Quer que eu ajude em alguma coisa? – solícito, quando viu-me escorrer a massa – Quer que eu ponha a mesa?

- Se você puder, eu adoraria! – respondi enquanto colocava o macarrão em uma travessa.

- Onde estão a toalha, os pratos, os talheres... e os castiçais? - perguntou, com expressão marota.

- A toalha está na segunda gaveta da pia, os pratos estão na terceira prateleira do armário a esquerda da pia. – ia indicando os lugares onde se encontravam as coisas e vendo que ele se movia com desenvoltura em minha cozinha.

- Acho que os talheres você sabe que estão na primeira gaveta da pia, já que foi lá que pegou o saca-rolhas, os castiçais... quem disse que eu ia usar os castiçais essa noite com você? – brinquei, mas rapidamente "remendei" dada a sua visível expressão de decepção – 'Tô brincando! 'Tô brincando!! Os castiçais estão no aparador que fica na sala. – finalizei enquanto despejava o molho sobre o macarrão e salpicava o queijo, logo em seguida preparando a salada.

Quando finalmente terminei de preparar tudo e me voltei para a bancada para depositar os pratos recém preparados a fim de poder levá-los para a sala, surpreendi-me:

Da cozinha podia visualizar minha sala na penumbra, somente iluminada pelos castiçais e um ou dois abajures laterais, a mesa estava primorosamente posta com os pratos dispostos frente a frente, com os castiçais no centro juntamente da rosa que Yuuji havia me dado no dia anterior. Ele sorria calorosamente:

- _Voilà, ma chérie!_ Aqui está! Quer que a ajude em mais alguma coisa?

Fiquei emudecida durante alguns minutos olhando o cenário que ele havia montado, não acreditando quer era minha sala de sempre.

- O que houve? Há algo errado? Você não gostou?

- Capaz! Imagina! Adorei, ficou lindo demais! É que fiquei surpresa com a forma como você arrumou tudo, com a cena que você criou usando tão poucas coisas. – respondi, saindo de meu estado catatônico.

- Ai que alivio! Achei que não tivesse gostado, afinal estava quieta e lívida. – redargüiu ele, dessa vez sorrindo – Então, permita-me _madame_! – falou oferecendo a cadeira para que me sentasse.

- Mas eu ainda não trouxe...

- Shhh! Agora deixe que eu vou servi-la. Já fizeste muito por hoje. Deves estar cansada! – falava enquanto pegava as travessas na bancada e as trazia para a mesa.

- Mais vinho, _madame_? – perguntou, imitando um garçom, teatralmente.

- _Oui, monsieur!_ – respondi, entrando na brincadeira – _Merci!_ – agradeci-o assim que acabou de servir o vinho.

Foi tão somente ai que ele se sentou em seu lugar, de frente para mim, e se serviu.

Aguardei ansiosa pela opinião quanto à comida e só soltei a respiração, que nem havia percebido que a continha, quando o ouvi gemer em aprovação:

- Hum... Está delicioso, _chérie_! Há muito tempo que eu não comia uma massa tão deliciosa, com essa textura e com esse sabor suave. Você tem mãos de fada, _ma belle!_ – falou me olhando intensamente enquanto pegava uma de minhas mãos e a levava aos lábios. – Além de bela, inteligente, interessante ainda tem dotes culinários!

- Ah Yuuji, pare com isso, por favor, que eu fico com vergonha!

- Não tem do que se envergonhar, _chérie_! Tudo o que digo é verdade! És uma mulher fabulosa! Feliz daquele que conquistar teu coração.

- Yuuji, por favor! – supliquei – Assim você me constrange!

- Por que _chérie_?

- Porque já lhe disse que não estou acostumada a ouvir essas coisas!

- Ah mas deveria! És muito especial e deve ser tratada como tal. – continuava ele, ainda com minha mão entre as suas.

- Eu... eu.... – balbuciava desnorteada e com olhar incerto.

Ele pareceu ter percebido a minha perplexidade e o que estava acontecendo comigo e com voz apaziguadora falou:

- Desculpe, _chérie_! Prometo não bajulá-la tanto se isso a incomoda. – beijou novamente minha mão antes de soltá-la. – Vamos jantar em paz, ok?- Piscou um olho, maroto.

- Obrigada Yuuji! Obrigada por entender! – agradeci e apertei a mão que segurava a minha. – Vamos sim! Espero que não tenha esfriado tudo!

Jantamos num agradável silêncio, eventualmente fazendo um comentário leve, principalmente depois que ele se serviu pela segunda vez de macarrão:

- Nossa! Pra onde é que vai tudo isso? Se eu comesse assim estaria uma bola em pouco tempo!

- Eu sou magro de ruim! Sempre comi muito bem, talvez seja por causa do cigarro, do tempo que me exercito ou pelas poucas horas de sono mesmo! – respondeu antes de levar uma garfada de macarrão à boca.

- Hum... e será que vai sobrar espaço pra sobremesa?

- Oba, sobremesa! O que é? Mas claro que tem sim!! – falava como se fosse um garotinho.

- Eu fiz mousse de chocolate na sexta a noite e ele ta intocado ali na geladeira. Gosta de mousse de chocolate?

- Adoro!!

- Então vou esperar você terminar e já o trago.

Assim que terminamos de jantar, recolhi a louça e botei na pia. Peguei a travessa de mousse e levei para a mesinha de centro que ficava diante do sofá, junto dos pratinhos. Yuuji levou a garrafa de vinho e as nossas taças e as depositou na mesma mesinha.

- Tomara que esteja bom! Eu não o experimentei desde que o fiz. Espero que goste! – falei enquanto entregava uma generosa porção do doce a ele.

- Deve estar e quem não gosta de chocolate? – falou em seguida levou uma colherada do doce à boca – Está divino, _chérie_! Está no ponto, nem muito doce nem amargo! _Délicieux_!

-_ Merci_!

Ficamos os dois sentados no sofá, de lado, saboreando o mousse acompanhado do vinho, enquanto conversávamos.

Depois de um bom tempo conversando, sentindo-me meio tonta falei:

- Ai, chega de vinho por hoje pra mim! Mais um pouco e vou ficar bêbada!

- Mas já? Você bebeu tão pouco!

- Pouco?! Já percebeu que estamos na segunda garrafa de vinho?

- Estamos é? Nem percebi! – respondeu negando, mas seu olhar risonho dizia outra coisa – O que eu percebi é que acabamos com seu mousse! – completou, logo depois rindo.

- Nossa! E não é que terminamos mesmo! – concordei e comecei a rir também.

De repente ele para de rir e com voz rouca fala:

- Você está com doce no rosto.

- Onde? - pergunto, assim que paro de rir.

- Aqui. – fala ele se aproximando e lambendo próximo ao canto de meus lábios.

Estremeço com a suave caricia e inconscientemente fecho os olhos e separo os lábios para tentar respirar melhor, ele interpreta como um convite e os toma com ardor.

Subo minhas mãos até sua nuca ao mesmo tempo em que sinto suas mãos rodeando minha cintura. Aos poucos sinto que sou delicadamente deitada no sofá e que ele acomoda seu corpo sobre o meu.

Quando encerramos o beijo, ele se ergue um pouco:

- Desculpe! Perdi o controle de novo! Nós não... – falava enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Por favor, não pare! – falei com voz chorosa, o puxando de volta.

-Tem certeza disso? Tem certeza de que quer continuar?

- Como nunca antes tive tanta certeza em minha vida!

O beijo que se seguiu foi sequioso e com uma volúpia que até então eu não tinha experimentado, foi como se uma represa houvesse se rompido, libertando suas emoções e então pude sentir o desespero de seu desejo por mim.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, desesperadas, enquanto encerrávamos o beijo por falta de ar.

Ele começou então a lamber, beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço enquanto tentava desabotoar minha blusa, eu só podia me segurar em suas costas, enterrando minhas unhas nelas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava conter meus gemidos.

Ele voltou a tomar meus lábios com voracidade, erguendo-me do sofá e me colocando em seu colo:

- Ah _chérie, chérie_! Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso! – falava entre beijos.

Afastei-me um pouquinho de seu corpo e vi seus olhos brilhantes e sua respiração descompassada, levo minha mão até seu peito e a repouso sobre seu coração que bate acelerado como o meu.

Num impulso, tomo a iniciativa no beijo enquanto luto com os botões de sua camisa, na ânsia de poder tocar aquela pele que havia admirado pela manhã e de poder senti-la contra a minha.

Quando finalmente consegui desabotoar toda a camisa, quebrei o beijo me afastando um pouco para realizar meu desejo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele afastava de meus ombros minha blusa já aberta, selando com um beijo cada um deles, enquanto a fazia escorregar pelos meus braços, caindo no chão.

Da mesma forma, eu afastei sua camisa e a fiz cair sobre o estofado do sofá, admirando o tórax magro, mas de musculatura definida.

Voltamos a nos beijar, estremecendo ao sentirmos o contato de pele contra pele, gemendo em uníssono. Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, querendo aprofundar o contato.

Em meio ao beijo, sinto ele se levantar do sofá, me levando consigo em seu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que envolvo seus quadris com minhas pernas.

- Ah, _ma belle_ Aline... O-onde fica seu quarto? – falava com voz entrecortada.

- Por ali... a porta no... no fim do corredor... Hum... – apontava o caminho enquanto o sentia atacar novamente meu pescoço.

Ele seguiu para meu quarto, sempre mantendo meu corpo colado ao seu. Ao chegarmos lá, nos despimos rapidamente largando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Então delicadamente ele deitou-me sobre a cama e ficou admirando meu corpo nu:

- Você é tão linda, _ma belle_! É perfeita!

Ergui os braços como num convite que ele atendeu e encaixou seu corpo sobre o meu. Entre beijos e caricias sinto que ele se afasta de mim:

- O que houve? – pergunto desnorteada – Fiz algo errado?

- E-espere, chérie! Só um momentinho que já volto! – falava enquanto se afastava da cama e ia em direção da sala.

Depois de alguns minutos ele retorna com algo nas mãos, quando se aproxima percebo que é uma caixa de preservativos.

- Você é prudente hein, mas onde conseguiu isso? – perguntei admirando o seu corpo enquanto colocava o preservativo.

- Comprei ontem no hipermercado, antes de irmos para o hotel.

- Então tinha tanta certeza assim que eu iria me entregar é? – falei brincando enquanto corria um dedo pelo seu tórax.

- Não, _chérie_! Só esperança... só esperança... E eu esperaria o quanto fosse preciso para fazê-la minha!

Satisfeita com sua resposta puxei-o de volta para meus braços, sentindo nossos corpos se encaixarem até que nos tornamos um só corpo.

Alcançamos o êxtase juntos. Vendo o mundo explodindo em miríades de cores, inconscientemente falei:

- Yuuji, eu te amo!

Nossas respirações foram se acalmando, com um último beijo ele se afastou, deitando-se ao meu lado e me trazendo para seu peito.

Já meio sonolenta, suspirei:

- Kamijo...

- Shh, _ma belle_, nunca para você. Para você e só para você eu sou seu Yuu-chan! – fala ele dando um beijo em meus cabelos e adormecendo. [8]

Embalada pela sua respiração e pelas batidas cadenciadas de seu coração, rapidamente adormeci envolvida por seus braços...

_12/12/09 _

_09:00 pm _

_Continua... _

************

**Notas, agradecimentos e aulinha de história**:

_**Notas**_:

**Dimanche****:** domingo

**Le Petit Appartement de L'Empereur****:** O Pequeno Apartamento do Imperador

**Boulangerie****:** padaria

**Co****ncierge**: zelador

**Délicieux****:** delicioso

1 – Alô?... _Bom dia!... Sim, simi... De acordo!... Obrigado, senhor. Adeus_! – Eu sei que é bem básico, mas assim mesmo achei melhor traduzir o diálogo 'amigável' entre Kamijo e o recepcionista do hotel! XD

2 – Cardápio baseado a partir desse site: Culinária da França .org/wiki/Culinária_da_França

3 – O motivo de ter escolhido esse vinho: A SAFRA DE BORDEAUX 97: PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES .br/conteudo/page_cont_ Lillie também é cultura! :P

4 – Esse quadro realmente está no Petit Trianon conforme foi citado na fic. É um dos mais famosos, senão o mais famoso quadro retratando a rainha Maria Antonieta. .

5 – Não resisti e coloquei mais um personagem de Amèlie Poulain! :P Tudo porque eu tinha assistido o filme de novo quando escrevi a cena e achei que ela se encaixava perfeitamente ali! XD

6 – _Bonne nuit _e_ Bonne soirée_ – boa noite utilizados de formas diferentes na França, tal como no japonês há um "boa noite" de inicio e outro que se fala quando a pessoa vai dormir: no caso francês, o boa noite de inicio de noite é o "_Bonne Soirée"_ que numa tradução literal significa "Boa noitada", como na cena a noite da Aline realmente não ia terminar aquela hora, a Madame Wallace lhe desejou boa noite assim! XD Já a Aline desejou um "_Bonne Nuit"_ pra Madame Wallace porque geralmente é o que utilizamos ao nos despedirmos quando a pessoa vai dormir, mas só é utilizado entre pessoas próximas, jamais vai se ver um empregado se despedindo de um patrão com um "Bonne Nuit", no máximo um "_Bonsoir_", mas ai já é outra história...

7 – Frase escrita em francês a pedido de minha amiga e beta **lizzie_moire** que significa "Onde está o saca-rolhas?"! XD

8 – Cena final sugerida pela **Pipe **quando revisou o hentai.** Domo arigatô gozaimasu Pipe-sama! **^.~

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Gostaria de agradecer a **Pipe** por me dar umas dicas de como escrever o hentai e ainda fazer a gentileza de lê-lo pra ver se era necessário modificar algo. Domo arigatô gozaimasu Pipe-sama! m(-.-)m

Novamente eu gostaria de agradecer a **Menina Maru, Sha-chan, lizzie_moire, Miss_Bizarre e Kamijo_X orcist** por terem enviado reviews pra minha fic! _Merci chéries_! *atira pétalas de rosas sobre elas*

Gostaria de agradecer também a minha beta **lizzie_moire** por me agüentar no MSN com minhas pirações e ainda por me ajudar com o cardápio do almoço daqueles dois! :P

Também gostaria novamente de agradecer a **Miss_Bizarre ****por ter feito essa capa linda****pra minha fic!**** *-* ****_Merci chérie! ^.~_**

_**Aulinha de História**_:

O _Grand Trianon_ foi construído ente 1687-1688 pelo arquiteto Jules Hardouin-Mansart na extremidade do Parque de Versailles, procurando dar um pouco de privacidade à Louis XIV, longe do poder e da multidão de cortesãos. Seu revestimento de faiança branca e azul o fez conhecido também como o "Trianon de Porcelana."

O _Petit Trianon_ foi construído entre 1762 e 1768 pelo arquiteto A.J. Gabriel e decorado pelo escultar H. Guibert, para uso privado de Louis XV e Madame de Pompadour no centro de um "Jardim das Plantas" formada a partir de 1750 pelos jardineiros Richard pai e filhos e o botânico B. de Jussieu.

O _Hameau de La Reine_, foi construído em parte dos jardins do Petit Trianons depois que Louis XVI o ofereceu para Maria Antonieta, é formado por um jardim à inglesa e uma vila rústica.

Assim como no capitulo anterior, todas as atrações e lugares que são citados no decorrer do capitulo foram retirados de folhetos do Château de aproximadamente 10 anos, se quiserem ver coisas mais atuais sugiro que entrem no site do Château que, aliás, foi reformulado e está lindíssimo!!! Ele pode ser acessado em 3 idiomas: inglês, francês e japonês.^^ Vale a pena conferir!

Acho que é isso!


End file.
